


I want to read this

by NeonOrangeFish



Category: Physician wife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonOrangeFish/pseuds/NeonOrangeFish
Summary: This will be deleted in 10 hours.This is not my work but rather just trying to move the work from one place to another in order to save the work.Don't sue





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 5: I Like This  
Chi Yang went out and returned after a while. There were a few big bags in his hands.

He passed the bag over to Zhong Nuannuan. “I don’t know which is your favorite color, so I just simply picked a few items.”

She felt a warm feeling flow through her.

How could she not learn to cherish such a good man in her last life?

Chi Yang placed the bags in front of Zhong Nuannuan but she kept her head lowered and did not reach out to take the bags.

So… Was it all just a show to spite Zhong Qianqian when she had treated him so well?

She still hated him. She refused to accept any of his gifts, not even a set of clothes.

The thought of this dampened Chi Yang’s previously happy mood.

“It would be bad luck for you to leave with your prisoner’s uniform on. If you don’t like it, just bear with it. You can throw it away once you get home.”

Zhong Nuannuan jumped down from the table immediately when she heard his words and hugged Chi Yang tightly again.

Plonk…

Even though it was the second time he was hugged, Chi Yang still felt that it was unreal. He was so overcome with emotion that he lost control of his body momentarily. His arms went weak and he dropped all the big bags on to the ground.

“I love them! No matter what you bought me, I love them!”

Zhong Nuannuan hugged Chi Yang tight. She could feel Chi Yang’s mood turned dark when she heard his voice.

He must have thought that she did not like it at all and did not want to wear the clothes he had bought for her.

Her Chi Yang was such an excellent man. He was someone who would entice looks from women and was always the center of attention. He was a man who had the noble aura of an emperor. Yet, when it came to her, he was always acting so carefully, even being soft-spoken when speaking to her.

Zhong Nuannuan realized how much of a jerk she had been in her past life.

He had forced himself on her because he was drugged by someone. It must have been part of Zhong Qianqian’s diabolical plans.

How could Zhong Nuannuan push all the blame on Chi Yang?

When he felt the tight embrace on his waist, Chi Yang’s empty heart was once again filled to the brim with a sweet bliss.

“I’m glad you love it.” His voice was slightly husky from emotion.

“I’ll change into the clothes. Wait for me.”

“Okay.”

Zhong Nuannuan gave a big smile to Chi Yang and bent over to pick up the bags. She went ahead to change into the clothes.

Zhong Qianqian witnessed everything while standing behind them. Her pretty eyes almost spouted blood.

This man belonged to her, Zhong Qianqian!

Seeing Zhong Qianqian about to explode in rage, Jiang Shuwan quickly said, “Chi Yang, Nuannuan has already signed her name at the detention center. There shouldn’t be any more problems. You should go back first since you’re busy.”

“That’s right, Chi Yang. If you’re busy, you can leave first. We’ll take care of Nuannuan over here.”

Zhong Kuijun voiced out as well, he was worried about what Zhong Qianqian would do if she was agitated further.

Zhong Kuijun was also frustrated at the thought of Nuannuan.

Chi Yang said clearly, “I’m not really busy now. Besides, there’s nothing more important to me right now than Nuannuan.”

Page 2 of 12  
Zhong Nuannuan tried on the clothes piece by piece that Chi Yang had bought for her. Everything fit her surprisingly well

This man had only been intimate with her once and he could already measure her body parts accurately?

When she was about to leave after changing her clothes, she saw two men urgently carrying a stretcher into the infirmary.

A young man looking pale as paper was on the stretcher. He was shouting in pain.

She knew this man.

It would not be long before he became the most formidable triad head in Camino, even on the whole of Glory Planet. This was Xu Feiyang, who would later be known by everyone as Master Xu.

Xu Feiyang had hurt the small of his back previously and suffered more pain in the same area while in prison. By the time he managed to get out of prison, even if he had Glory Planet’s best medical experts at his side, he would be paralyzed for life as the nervous system at the bottom of his lumbar spine had been destroyed.

However, from the looks of him now he did not look like he was paralyzed yet.

Zhong Nuannuan would normally stay out of such matters.

However, she remembered how lacking she was in having any help in her past life. The moment she saw Xu Feiyang, she immediately realized she needed an extra friend who might help provide another path for her.

“What’s going on? Where do you feel the discomfort?”

The two men holding Xu Feiyang’s stretcher were so anxious with the prison doctor’s nonchalant questioning that they were about to cry.

“Doctor, our big boss was just…”

Before the man could finish his words, he saw the prison doctor give him a warning look and quickly changed his words, “Xu Feiyang was being punished just now. His old wound at the back of the waist has not yet recovered, but he had to repent at the stump for 5 hours. Then the pain just won’t go away. Quickly help him take a look at it!”

The prison doctor went to Xu Feiyang and said in a casual manner, “How am I able to check if you’re lying down? Turn over for me.”

Xu Feiyang was sweating profusely by now. His legs were bent up and he did not dare to move them at all. When he heard the doctor’s orders, he wanted to put down his legs flat on the stretcher, but it pulled on somewhere in him that brought him greater pain. His face turned green from the pain.

The prison doctor saw that Xu Feiyang had difficulty turning himself over and ordered, “Both of you, help him turn over.”

“Okay, okay!” Both Xu Feiyang’s subordinates helped him out.

“Doctor, why is our big boss… Why is Xu Feiyang in so much pain? This doesn’t seem normal!”

“What’s abnormal about this? This is caused by irregular blood circulation. I’ll prescribe two painkillers for him. Go back and help him massage regularly to dispel the blood clots and granules at the waist. Once the blood gets going and the circulation is unimpeded, he would naturally be free of pain.”

The two men’s anxious looks disappeared, and they felt calmer once they learned that Xu Feiyang would be okay and everything would be back to normal.

“Okay, okay. Thank you, doctor! As long as big… Xu Feiyang is not in such great pain, he’ll definitely thank you properly once he is out of jail.”

The prison doctor was pleased with how these two sweet-talked.

“I’ll teach you how to massage him. Just follow the procedure when you get back.”

“Okay, okay, okay. Thank you, doctor!” The two subordinates nodded quickly. They opened their eyes wide in preparation to learn the massage technique.

The doctor was about to place his hands on Xu Feiyang’s waist when Zhong Nuannuan rushed over.

“Wait a minute, don’t touch him!”

The prison doctor’s expression turned grim at the sudden appearance of Zhong Nuannuan.

“Zhong Nuannuan? What are you doing at the infirmary? Does your prison officer know that you’re breaking into the infirmary?”

“Doctor Lee, I’m being released from prison today.”

“If you’re no longer in prison, it’s more the reason why you shouldn’t be barging into the detention center’s infirmary,” Doctor Lee replied seriously.

“I’m really sorry about this, Doctor Lee. I didn’t barge into the infirmary on purpose, but his condition seems really serious. If he is massaged, he might be permanently paralyzed.”

“What?” Doctor Lee shocked and quickly pulled his hands back.

However, he thought further and turned to speak to Zhong Nuannuan, “If I remember correctly, you’re only 17 this year, aren’t you? What medical knowledge can a 17-year-old know? If you know nothing, what right do you have to claim that he will be permanently paralyzed if I help him with this physiotherapy?”

“His coccyx is detached, and he needs immediate surgery.”

“What?” All three of them, including Doctor Lee, shouted in shock.

Xu Feiyang, who was lying face-down on the stretcher, gave Xu Nuannuan a thoughtful look.

Page 3 of 12  
“Zhong Nuannuan, you can’t simply spout words like this. Do you think that saying his coccyx is detached, we will allow him to go on medical parole and be treated outside?”

Doctor Lee felt this whole situation was one big ploy!

Zhong Nuanuan must have been hired by Xu Feiyang and his subordinates. If he was allowed medical parole, Xu Feiyang’s contacts on the outside would be able to rescue him easily. Then it would be difficult to get him back in.

“He is just a suspect and not a criminal. Even if he did commit a crime, he still has the right to seek medical parole. I’m not lying. You can bring him to the hospital to check if his coccyx is detached. All he needs is to be scanned by the CT and you would immediately know his condition.”

Doctor Lee laughed at Zhong Nuannuan’s words.

“Do you think you can apply for medical parole whenever you feel like it? This place would not be called a detention center if the prisoners had that much freedom.”

“But he needs to be immediately operated on where he’s hurt at the waist. Any delay would cause him to be paralyzed. If he ends up paralyzed while in the detention center, you would be in a difficult situation.”

Right then, both of Xu Feiyang’s subordinates’ expressions turned completely cold. Their big boss was an important figure who was both wise and brilliant. If a minor detention center in Jiang District caused him to be paralyzed, their fellow triad brothers would definitely call it quits.

As a prison doctor, Doctor Lee knew a little about Xu Feiyang’s background. When he heard Zhong Nuannuan’s words, his face turned grim.

“If his coccyx is really detached, he would need to be operated on immediately. However, he would still need to follow proper procedures to apply for medical parole. Even normal prisoners would need at least two days to get permission through the procedure. Moreover, he’s not really a normal prisoner. He won’t be able to get medical treatment without waiting for at least 5 to 7 days.”

“Then what should we do? If something really did happen to our big boss in this detention center, every one of you will have a hard time here!”

The subordinates next to Xu Feiyang flew into a rage and immediately took to giving out threats.

Doctor Lee was not one to be bullied either. He immediately retorted, “Stop with your damn shouting! This is a detention center. You should be behaving yourself even if you’re a dragon! How dare you threaten me… Do you think I won’t report this? If he really is paralyzed, all you can do is blame it on his bad luck!”

The subordinates were taken aback by the sudden outburst from Doctor Lee. Their eyes turned red.

“What… What should we do?”

One of the subordinates made an extreme decision. “If all else fails, I’ll contact someone from the outside to conduct a prison break. We’ll blow up this prison and big boss will be able to get out then. Even if he fails to escape, this will attract the attention of those in upper management and convince them to give big boss the operation!”

“You really are too…” Doctor Lee was enraged by the conduct of this group of triad members.

As she witnessed the two subordinates almost crying out of anxiousness, Zhong Nuannuan asked, “Doctor Lee, do you have any silver needles here?”

“Silver needles? Yes, we do. What do you need with the silver needles? Are you trying to say that his coccyx detachment can be reattached with the help of acupuncture?”

“I can use a special technique to help him to move the coccyx back into position and use the silver needles to secure his acupoint so that his coccyx won’t detach again. You will need to find a way to get a doctor to operate on him here.”

Doctor Lee gave it some thought. “Sure, that won’t be a problem. I’ll work on contacting my superiors immediately and get them to send us a specialist to give him the operation.”

“Sure, no problem. In that case, let’s get the silver needles and sterilize them.”

Doctore Lee looked at Zhong Nuannuan and blurted a question, “Do you really know how to reposition it for him? Zhong Nuannuan, this is the coccyx. If you mishandle it, he will be paralyzed.”

Page 4 of 12  
“Just look at him. What difference is there with how he is now and being paralyzed? If you leave him this way for the next 4 or 5 days and just prescribe him painkillers, the nerves surrounding the wound will be damaged by the time the surgeon arrives. In that case, he’ll still end up being paralyzed.”

“Thank you, Miss Zhong, for helping me with repositioning my coccyx. Even if I end up being paralyzed, Miss Zhong will still be my benefactor. I will never push the blame to Miss Zhong.”

Xu Feiyang, who had been silent all this while, finally came to a decision. There was nothing more for Doctor Lee to say. Thus, he quickly sterilized the silver needles used for acupuncture.

Both of Xu Feiyang’s subordinates followed Xu Nuannuan’s instructions and cut off his clothes from his back. Doctor Lee had thought that he would be able to identify the portion of the coccyx that was detached, but there was no visual sign of displacement anywhere. Xu Feiyang’s back was as straight as a rod.

“How did you manage to spot it?”

Doctor Lee voiced out his doubt.

Zhong Nuannuan gently traced Xu Feiyang’s back with her fingers and replied, “Can’t you see that the coccyx is detached here?”

“What? There’s nothing there! How is it detached?”

Doctor Lee and Xu Feiyang’s subordinates were captivated by Zhong Nuannuan’s words and were watching closely at where Xu Feiyang’s coccyx was. Meanwhile, Xu Feiyang was feeling embarrassed with this group of people intently staring at his buttocks while he had no pants on.

He felt especially awkward when Zhong Nuannuan’s slightly cool fingers traced down his thoracic spine and lumbar vertebra, all the way down to his coccyx. Xu Feiyang felt a wave of electricity buzz through his body, jolting him to his very core.

Just as he was about to change his mind…

Crack!

“Ah…”

Xu Feiyang was not prepared for this. A sharp pain could be felt around his waist such that he could not help but scream from the pain.

Doctor Lee and his subordinates were also caught off guard when they heard the cracking of his joints. The sound made their heads tingle.

Zhong Nuannuan saw Xu Feiyang had gone pale in the face. She quickly asked, “How are you feeling? Do you feel much better now?”

Xu Feiyang felt a rush of blood to his head. His previously jumpy mood was immediately replaced by a flurry of cuss words and profanities in his mind. His whole body was about to rip apart from that terrible pain. As such, when he heard Zhong Nuannuan’s question, he had to force himself to concentrate and answer her.

As he made a slight movement…

Hey, there was no longer any pain!

Zhong Nuannuan immediately stopped Xu Feiyang from attempting to move his waist. “Stop moving! I’ve secured the coccyx for you now with the silver needles. Don’t touch them before the surgeon conducts the operation on you. You also shouldn’t be doing any strenuous activities, understand?”

“Got it. Thank you, Miss Zhong,” Xu Feiyang looked longingly at Zhong Nuannuan. He was filled with gratitude.

One of his subordinates asked seriously, “What if big boss needs to take a shit?”

Zhong Nuannuan’s lips twitched. Why would he ask her this question?

The other subordinate replied with the same serious attitude, “We can prepare a spittoon for big boss. If he needs to take a shit, he can just open his legs wide.”

“Shut! Up!” Xu Feiyang felt embarrassed by the questions.

Zhong Nuannuan took the silver needles from Doctor Lee, who was looking at her with admiration. She used each silver needle on a different nerve area on Xu Feiyang’s lumbar vertebra.

“Okay, that’s a wrap. I’m being released from prison today and my family is waiting for me out there. I’ll take my leave first.”

“Miss Zhong, I’ll remember what you have done for me today. If you need any help in the future, I’ll be sure to return the favor.”

Zhong Nuannuan smiled. “You’re too kind. Life is a long road, so I’ll see you again on the streets of Camino.”

“We’ll meet again,” Xu Feiyang gave Zhong Nuannuan one last look.

Page 5 of 12  
When Zhong Nuannuan appeared in front of everyone, she looked adorably stunning as they all gaped.

This was especially so for Chi Yang as he was caught in a daze looking at her.

Her eyebrows were perfectly curved while her eyelashes fluttered daintily, half-covering her clear, bright eyes.

“Why did it take so long for you to change into your clothes? Your dad and I settled the paperwork some time ago and have been waiting for quite a while.”

Upon seeing that Chi Yang’s gaze was locked onto Nuannuan, Jiang Shuwan was forced to say something.

“I met someone I knew after I changed. They knew I was leaving so we spoke for a while.”

“Have you finished talking to them? Let’s go home if you’re done.”

Jiang Shuwan held on to Zhong Nuannuan’s arms and took the bags from her hands. Anyone who witnessed the scene would think that this mother and daughter shared a close relationship.

“Okay.”

Zhong Nuannuan, whose wish had come true upon meeting Chi Yang again, was in a good mood. She gave Jiang Shuwan a bright, cheerful smile in response.

Then, all five of them walked towards the detention center carpark.

“Nuannuan, let’s get into the car.”

Jiang Shuwan drove a Maserati, and Chi Yang saw her opening the car door for Zhong Nuannuan. Thus, Chi Yang could only walk straight towards his military vehicle, a Land Rover, which was parked beside them.

“Nuannuan has too many things with her. It will be very cramped for both of us to squeeze together in the backseat. I’ll just take Big Brother Chi Yang’s car instead.”

Zhong Qianqian immediately seized the opportunity and turned to walk towards the Land Rover.

Chi Yang saw Zhong Qianqian attempting to get into his car and frowned unhappily.

However, Zhong Qianqian pretended not to notice as she reached out to pull the door open. Unfortunately for her, the next thing she knew, the door was blocked by a hand much more slender and fairer than hers.

“Sis, if you feel that mum and dad’s car will be too cramped, then I’ll join Chi Yang’s car instead.”

Zhong Qianqian forced a fake smile on her face and tried to reason with her, “The backseat of the car is filled with your stuff, so it won’t be convenient for me. We’re sisters. There’s no need to be so calculative. You can take mum and dad’s car. I’ll be content with a seat in the Land Rover.”

As she said this, she quickly pulled open the car door with all her might while Zhong Nuannuan was distracted.

Nevertheless, Zhong Nuannuan was prepared for this. No matter how many attempts Zhong Qianqian made, the car door remained closed.

“Chi Yang, why don’t you move all my things to your car, otherwise, there will be no place for my sister to sit.”

“Okay.”

Chi Yang would always give in to any of Zhong Nuannuan’s request. Thus, he immediately moved all her things over to his car.

Zhong Nuannuan smiled as she looked at Zhong Qianqian. “Sis, there’s now ample space in the backseat.”

The muscles on Zhong Qianqian’s face twitched involuntarily due to her extreme jealousy.

She felt really embarrassed, but she was still not about to allow Zhong Nuannuan to sit in Chi Yang’s car alone with him.

Zhong Qianqian decided to be thick-skinned and smiled as she removed her hands from the front door and quickly turned to open the door to the backseat of the Land Rover.

“Since Nuannuan will be taking Big Brother Chi Yang’s car, I want to be in his car too. Let’s sit in the backseat together.”

She prepared to get in as soon as she finished saying this.

Zhong Nuannuan was well-aware of the true extent of Zhong Qianqian’s shamelessness. She was adept enough to keep up with all of Zhong Qianqian’s little tricks and quickly put a stop to them.

Damn it, they were in a competition to see who was faster!

But then…

The Land Rover’s car door beeped, and the headlights flashed. The door was locked.

Zhong Qianqian looked at the car keys in Chi Yang’s hands. “…!!!”

“I don’t like outsiders sitting in my car,” Chi Yang rejected her straight to her face with a grim look.

“But isn’t Nuannuan an…”

“She is my fiancée, not an outsider.”

Page 6 of 12  
Zhong Qianqian was so mad she stomped her feet as her face turned crimson. “But I’m Nuannuan’s biological sister! Does that mean I’m an outsider? If not for Nuannuan’s sudden appearance, we would have been together!”

Does that mean I’m an outsider? If not for Nuannuan’s sudden appearance, we would have been together!”

Zhong Qianqian finally realized that Zhong Nuannuan was trying to go against her.

She broke her promise and betrayed the relationship between the two sisters.

She no longer placed her hope on Zhong Nuannuan. If she did not take the opportunity to fight for Chi Yang, this extremely outstanding man would soon be completely out of her reach.

“Zhong Qianqian, you might have misunderstood this from before. Since your parents are present, I think it’s best to lay things out clearly.

“Please stop using your father’s initial intentions as a reason to continue doing this. His intentions are not mine. I can’t associate myself with you just because of his initial attempt at introducing us.

“I’ve forgiven you because of Nuannuan and your father when you drugged the water I took with my medicine. Having said that, there are limitations to how far you can go. I hope you will be smart enough to understand that if you cross the line, I won’t let off that easily, even if you are a woman.”

Chi Yang’s expression was grim, his voice reminiscent of a cold, sharp knife. Zhong Qianqian turned pale at Chi Yang’s frosty warning. After this, Chi Yang’s stern expression moved from her to Zhong Kuijun.

Zhong Kuijun was much older than Chi Yang, but there was something about Chi Yang’s mannerism that displayed his alpha-male characteristics. There was a nobleman’s aura to him that was hard to ignore. When Zhong Kuijun’s eyes met Chi Yang’s, he could not help but feel that he was somehow inferior.

In the military base, the higher the rank, the more powerful one was. Needless to say, it did not help that the military base Chi Yang belonged to was the special forces team. Thus, it was difficult for him to use his status as an elder when facing Chi Yang.

“Commander Zhong, Zhong Qianqian is your daughter, and so is Nuannuan. Now that Nuannuan is my fiancée, I hope that you won’t be a biased father and put Nuannuan in a difficult position.”

In public, Chi Yang had always referred to Zhong Kuijun as Uncle Zhong. Yet, this time, he did not refer to him as such and simply addressed him by rank.

Zhong Kuijun found this hard to take, but could only force himself to accept it by smiling awkwardly. He then turned towards Zhong Qianqian angrily.

“Qianqian, what you are doing still standing in front of Chi Yang’s car? Come over here right now and stop embarrassing yourself!”

Zhong Qianqian was already embarrassed enough from being berated by the man she liked. Now, even Zhong Kuijun was roaring at her. Her tears immediately streamed down as she ran towards the Maserati crying. Then, she climbed into the car and closed the car door.

“Nuannuan, this is all Qianqian’s fault. I’ll make sure to give her a good scolding. But she is still your older sister after all, and the poor thing has lost her mother. Please don’t get mad at your sister later!”

The smile on Jiang Shuwan looked like it was about to crack, but she still managed to salvage the situation with a smile.

“Don’t worry mum, I won’t get mad at her,” Zhong Nuannuan smiled.

Jiang Shuwan tussled Zhong Nuannuan’s hair and said, “That’s my good girl. Chi Yang, do be careful on the road later. Safety first.”

“Don’t worry, aunty. I will drive carefully.”

After this, the Maserati slowly drove off. When Zhong Qianqian spotted the couple standing together through the rearview mirror, she cried even more furiously.

When she saw her daughter crying her eyes out, Jiang Shuwan transformed from a loving mother into a woman with a fiercely unforgiving expression. She lashed out, “Who does she think she is?! If not for us bringing her up, then would she have been able to survive until now? She isn’t even eighteen years old yet and she thinks she can do anything she wants because she has a man? Here she is, seducing her sister’s man!!! She’s a vixen, just like that mother of hers. None of them are good people!”

Page 7 of 12  
When she heard Jiang Shuwan busy shouting abuse, Zhong Qianqian felt even more indignant and promptly began crying even more profusely.

“Shut your mouth! What is there to be complaining about?” Zhong Kuijun was feeling frustrated at her and finally snapped.

Right now, Jiang Shuwan was behaving like a cat that had its tail stepped on. She was in full attack mode.

“Oh, what’s wrong? Are you unhappy because I mentioned your old lover? Are you feeling heartache for her? In that case, I should say something! She is a vixen who is only good at seducing another woman’s husband! Any daughter she has is a good for nothing! They’re all cheap whores who seduce other women’s husband! Cheap whores! Lousy women!”

Zhong Kuijun was agitated by her.

“No matter how lousy she is, you will still need to take it in your stride! If you had the courage to do something like what you did in the very beginning, then you should accept whatever responsibility that comes from the outcome. Even if it turns out to be a pile of shit, you will still need to smile and finish eating elegantly. No matter what, Nuannuan is still my biological daughter. You better watch yourself.”

Zhong Kuijun then turned to Zhong Qianqian to warn her. “And you! You simply did not have enough in you to attract him. There’s no one else to blame for that. He’s submitted the marriage report which has been approved by our superiors, so he is now your brother-in-law. All you’re doing is embarrassing me. Continue this and I will send you abroad!”

Zhong Qianqian cried furiously after hearing these words.

“Mum, I don’t want to go abroad! I don’t want to be sent out of the country! Why should I leave the moment Zhong Nuannuan returns?

“You’re mummy’s good girl! Don’t be scared, your dad is just spouting angry words! No one is allowed to send you abroad! I’ll make sure whoever sends you away will suffer an uncomfortable life!” Jiang Shuwan consoled her daughter whilst simultaneously threatening her husband.

“But… But what am I going to do without Chi Yang? Mum, I really like Chi Yang a lot! I’ve never met a man as outstanding as him! I can’t stand by and watch while Chi Yang is together with that whore! Mum, you must help! Please help me…”

Jiang Shuwan hurried over to wipe away Zhong Qianqian’s tears after saying this. “Don’t cry. Mommy will help you. I will make sure Nuannuan stays away from Chi Yang, okay?”

“Mom… you promised.”

“Alright. I know. It’s all that little b*tch’s fault. Why didn’t she die out there? She had already been kidnapped by human traffickers. Why did she have to come back? Such a cheap b*tch.”

Zhong Kuijun glared at Jiang Shuwan through the rearview mirror and asked solemnly, “Did you have anything to do with Nuannuan’s disappearance when she was three?”

Jiang Shuwan was furious. “Zhong Kuijun! Are you insane? I may not be a saint, but I wouldn’t send a three-year-old child to a human trafficker! If I really wanted to get rid of her, she would have easily been able to find her way back!”

Zhong Kuijun chuckled coldly. “I hope you can always be so sure of yourself.”

“You’re insane!”

Jiang Shuwan turned her head away to end the conversation with Zhong Kuijun.

As for Zhong Nuannuan at this moment.

She felt indifferent about this particular argument.

Zhong Nuannuan was standing by the car door as her heart beat wildly in her chest under Chi Yang’s stare.

Page 8 of 12  
Now it was just the two of them, and they did not know what to say to each other.

At this moment, it was almost as if she could feel Chi Yang’s breath on her face.

Soon, her ears started becoming as red as her racing heart.

Normally, the young girl would act as if she was the queen when around him, but at the moment, she was behaving like a shy little girl. Chi Yang’s face had been glum as a result of Zhong Qianqian’s actions from before, but after seeing the girl like this, his face seemed to blossom like a flower in spring.

Even though he did not know what had prompted her to suddenly change, he was very much enjoying it. He felt that he could somehow benefit from Zhong Nuannuan’s peculiar behavior.

He opened the car door for Zhong Nuannuan, “Get in the car.”

“Oh,” Zhong Nuannuan answered and hurried inside.

When she settled down, Chi Yang closed the car door and walked over to the driver’s seat. Then, he opened the door and got inside.

Almost immediately, the atmosphere in the car became tense.

This was their first time being alone together.

Whenever they were alone in the past, they would simply not speak to each other. Occasionally, Zhong Nuannuan would tease him or make a fuss, resulting in him slamming the door and leaving out of frustration.

Thus…

Zhong Nuannuan realized that she had never been alone with Chi Yang before. As a result, she did not know what to say in this kind of situation.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared over her head. A face so handsome that it would anger both gods and mortals alike gradually became bigger as it moved closer to her.

Zhong Nuannuan’s eyes grew wide. Her heart started to beat like a drum in her chest.

She suddenly realized that in this situation, it would be wise to close her eyes.

Therefore, as Chi Yang’s handsome face grew bigger as it approached her face, Zhong Nuannuan decided to shut her eyes tightly.

After being born again, this was her first actual kiss. Zhong Nuannuan felt extremely nervous, causing her hands to instinctively ball into fists.

When Chi Yang’s hand touched the seatbelt, he saw Zhong Nuannuan turn her head with her eyes closed. Her hands were balled into fists too, making her appear as though she was disgusted and was rejecting the situation.

She…

Did she feel so uneasy being in close proximity to him that she wanted to hit him?

He just wanted to help her with her seatbelt. What was so wrong with that wrong? Still… was she not the one who had hugged him before?

Zhong Nuannuan had her eyes shut tight, like she was pretending that none of this was actually happening. When he saw this, he felt like he was caught in a blizzard, turning his whole world into ice. Thus, his happy expression from before instantly disappeared.

Ever since he had forced himself onto her that day, she had been rejecting him, seemingly repulsed by him. As such, he felt sad and defeated.

He thought that she missed him since they had not seen each other in a month, which was why she was all smiles towards him and had even hugged him. Needless to say, it caught him off guard when she reacted like this as he did not think that he would gross her out this much just by leaning close to her.

It looked like she still hated him.

The smell of cypress was enveloping Zhong Nuannuan. It brought her back to the time that he had shielded her under his body before they died.

There was fire all around them, and the thick smell of blood violated her nostrils, causing her to struggle to breathe. At this time, the smell of cypress was the only thing that was separating her from the fire and the blood.

During the last few moments of her life, she finally understood how soft and gentle the smell actually was.

Page 9 of 12  
When he finally closed his eyes, the smell that had been emanating from him disappeared along with his final breath. It was quickly replaced by the pungent smell of blood.

How she wished she could have kept that smell with her forever.

This was why she was overcome with emotion. With that same smell surrounding her once again, it felt like the world was gently wrapping her in a blanket of warmth.

Nevertheless, the kiss she was waiting for never came, so she eventually opened her eyes hesitantly, only to be greeted by Chi Yang’s cold stare.

Zhong Nuannuan did not know what to say to quell Chi Yang’s anger, so the two of them could only sit there silently as they struggled with their low EQs.

Along the way, Chi Yang looked at Zhong Nuannuan a few times out of the corner of his eye, both consciously and unconsciously. He saw that she did seemed to be neither impatient nor frustrated, and so, he stopped feeling so anxious.

At least she did not feel disgusted sitting in his car, right?

“The paperwork for you to return to school is all done. You can return to school next week.”

Chi Yang finally said something after being quiet for such a long time.

Zhong Nuannuan looked at Chi Yang. Even though this man was a soldier, and was busy with his duties in the army, he would always complete her task so efficiently.

When Zhong Nuannuan did not reply, Chi Yang dug for something to say.

“This incident caused quite a fuss in the school. Even though we’ve already handled the teachers, it’s hard to control the mouths of the students. They don’t know anything, so they will believe anything and create rumors. Therefore, if you hear any rumors, just ignore them. If what they say makes you angry, you’re allowed to fight back.”

Sunlight crept through the branches of the sycamore trees on both sides of the road, lighting up the long stretch ahead with golden beams of light.

As she listened to the babbling of the man next to her, Zhong Nuannuan’s lips could not help but curve into a bright and happy smile.

“Yes, I know.”

Her cheery eyes shone like pools of water under the golden tint of the sun. With the soft afternoon sun slowly receding into the horizon, her charming smile and girl like innocence combined into something that Chi Yang simply could not resist.

Looking at the girl in front of him, Chi Yang felt every negative emotion and bad experience he had ever encountered in his life just melt away.

Even if they did not do anything, if they could grow old together side by side, it would be the most romantic thing in the world.

It was rare for them to have such nice weather in late autumn. Zhong Nuannuan rolled down the car window and put her head and hands out the window. Then, she closed her eyes and inhaled the air that carried the scent of a new start.

The air was fresh with a hint of sweetness.

Suddenly, the car jerked as it went slightly offroad. For a second there, it looked like they were about to plunge into the river. Zhong Nuannuan quickly retracted her head from the window and grabbed the steering wheel.

At the same time, the car braked to slow down before realigning itself on the road.

Chi Yang felt embarrassed. “Don’t stick your head and hands out the window. Although there aren’t a lot of cars here, the cars that do drive here go fast. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

After saying this, Chi Yang scolded himself internally.

There was only one detention center on this whole stretch of road. Where were the other cars supposed to come from?

He was so intrigued by his wife’s beauty that he lost focus of the road. How could he blame his wife for his own error?

As he was feeling down because of this, he saw Zhong Nuannuan roll up the car window before smiling at him. “Alright.”

His wife was smiling at him!

The car swerved slowly again…

Page 10 of 12  
After more than ten minutes of driving on the small road, the car turned onto the highway. There were more cars on the highway, which eased the awkwardness in the car.

“How was life in there? Did anyone bully you?”

“Didn’t you hire someone to protect me? Officer Chen was there so no one dared to touch me.”

Chi Yang frowned. “That Chen Jia… I told her not to say anything.”

“Please don’t misunderstand. Officer Chen is a good officer. She didn’t tell me anything. I was the one who guessed that she was working for you.”

Afraid that he would not believe her and would cause problems for Officer Chen, Zhong Nuannuan said, “You know what my family members are like. They didn’t even bring extra clothes for me when I got out of prison. They didn’t even come to visit me for the whole month I was incarcerated. Of course, I wouldn’t expect them to pull any strings with the guard for me. So, it must have been you.”

Chi Yang frowned. “They didn’t visit you?”

“No.”

Chi Yang tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He was trying to suppress his anger.

One month!

It was a whole month! He wanted to come to visit her so badly, but because of the rules of visitation, he could only visit her once a month. He was also afraid that he would get in the way of her time with her family. Moreover, he was afraid that she would find him too annoying.

If he knew Zhong Kuijun and his wife never intended to go to visit her, then he would have instantly been there.

“Chi Yang, thank you.” Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. Thank you for everything you did over these past six years. Thank you for being willing to risk your life for me.

“You’re my fiance, and soon-to-be wife. You’re the closest person in this world to me. Anything that’s yours is mine as well.”

Right. Her problems were his problems. That is how a family should be.

Those people in the Zhong family were not her family.

When she got out of prison in her last life, her father took all the credit for himself.

She only realized this after she was killed.

Her family did not come to visit her for the whole month, so why would they have bothered wasting their time arranging all these things for her? Perhaps they would have even liked for her to die in prison.

“You said you didn’t get bullied in prison. Is that true?”

What Chi Yang said was based on the information given to him by Officer Chen.

Zhong Nuannuan nodded. “After Officer Chen came, they stopped bullying me.”

Chi Yang narrowed his eyes. His gaze was as sharp as a knife. “So that means you were being bullied before she came?”

Zhong Nuannuan smiled nonchalantly. “Not really. Officer Chen came just in time. She came on the second day of my stay in the detention center.”

“Then what about the first day? Who bullied you?”

The corner of Zhong Nuannuan’s lips curved into a faint smile. “That’s in the past.”

“I want to know.” Chi Yang’s face turned dark. He insisted on knowing what had happened.

“When I first arrived in the detention center, I was knocked unconscious by the electric baton. The people in there threw rocks at my head which resulted in a small fracture. When I woke up, I hit them back. After this, the guard punished me by making me think about what I did next to the stump for ten hours. The next day, when Officer Chen arrived.”

Her head got fractured!

Repenting next to the stump for ten hours!

The height of the stumps were below someone’s knees. In order to prevent any injuries to the inmates who were being punished, they would often be cuffed to the stumps.

However, since the stumps were so short, coupled with the fact that the inmates could not sit under the watchful eyes of the guards, the ones who were punished could only bend their waist or kneel on the ground.

This punishment would not cause too much harm if it lasted for a few minutes or even half an hour. However, if it lasted more than an hour, it would cause injury to the waist and the knees.

To think, his Nuannuan was cuffed there by that damn guard who did not bother to find out the truth for ten hours!

This kind of punishment was dealt with the intention of hurting someone.

He was fast. He had arranged for his people to go inside on the second day. The only thing he did not expect was for the others to be faster than him.

Who wanted to hurt his Nuannuan?

The air around Chi Yang was frosty. A storm was seemingly brewing in the car.

Page 11 of 12  
Before this, Zhong Nuannuan hated Chi Yang’s overwhelming emotions as it would give her the creeps.

Weren’t soldiers suppose to be warm like the sun or sunflowers?

Unfortunately, Chi Yang was not like that.

He had a temperament that would make people feel like they were courting death if they opposed him.

This was why all of his soldiers and enemies called him The God of Death.

Nevertheless, after his death, she found out the reason behind his overbearing persona, as well as how bad his temper was. It was all because he had something call affective psychiatric disorder, and it became very bad just before his death.

He could not control his emotions, causing him to be suspicious and paranoid. He even suffered from insomnia and headaches. Other than that, he was irritable and anorexic, causing further complications that arose as a result of these conditions.

Even so, his illness was not that serious right now. It was not so bad that he could not be cured, nor did it affect his daily life.

Nevertheless, after hearing that she had been bullied, Zhong Nuannuan knew that it would cause him to have another outburst.

She could not imagine what it was like to have your emotions affect your life so intensely. Still, her presence in his life was causing it to affect him.

Zhong Nuannuan’s heart tightened alongside the increasingly tense atmosphere in the car.

She did not know what to do with Chi Yang when he was like this.

Anxiously, she shifted her body and covered Chi Yang’s hand that was on the steering wheel with her hand. She had hoped to bring him back to sanity with the warmth of her touch.

In this life, she had another important mission, which was to heal him.

She wanted to make him feel happy, be safe, and live long without any illnesses.

He was trying so hard to suppress his outburst that Chi Yang’s fingers turned white as a result of his death grip on the steering wheel.

“Don’t be mad. I’m fine. That punishment was nothing to me. My waist and knees are fine. It was just ten hours; I could even do 100 hours without a problem. That inmate did not take advantage of me after this. Besides the first day, everything went very well. If you don’t believe me, you can pinch my cheeks. I got fat from eating so much in the detention center.”

She did not know if he needed any medication whenever he had an outburst. Nevertheless, she would not ask him, instead choosing to wait for him to freely tell her about it.

Therefore, she simply hoped that she could help calm him down by telling him that she was doing fine.

“Hey, the car’s going into the wrong lane.”

When Zhong Nuannuan came back to her senses after worrying about Chi Yang’s health, she noticed that their car had swerved into the other lane and was heading straight towards an oncoming car.

Chi Yang only noticed this after hearing Zhong Nuannuan’s screams, but…

His hands were frozen as his Nuannuan had just touched them!

She was the one that had initiated it!

Page 12 of 12  
The oncoming cars were rapidly swerving around whilst blaring their horns. Then, there was a sudden and loud bang as the Land Rover darted off the other lane, only to crash straight into a tree. Thus, the car finally came to a stop.

Looking at the airbag that had just been activated, Zhong Nuannuan was speechless.

“Chi Yang, do you feel unwell?”

Zhong Nuannuan looked at Chi Yang worriedly. She wanted to know how serious Chi Yang’s illness was.

“No.” Chi Yang’s voice was a little hoarse.

His anger was gone from the contact with Zhong Nuannuan’s hand.

Chi Yang felt like his heart was not his and he was looking at Zhong Nuannuan with excitement in his eyes.

“But… if you’re not feeling unwell, then why did you drive to the other lane and crashed your car?”

She wanted to help him turn the steering wheel just now, but his hand was it so tight heading toward the wrong side of the road. His arms were so stiff that she could not turn the steering wheel.

That was such a violent outburst, and he said he was fine?

“Chi Yang, now that we’re engaged, we’re one entity. If you feel unwell, you can tell me, and we’ll face it together, okay?”

Chi Yang’s lips were pressed together. The side of his handsome face was shone golden under the autumn sun. His strong features looked gentle and serene.

“Alright.”

Zhong Nuannuan smiled and looked at Chi Yang with her sparkly eyes. She was waiting for him to tell her his condition so that she could heal him starting from tomorrow.

But Chi Yang was only looking at her with a smile on his face. He did not say anything.

Zhong Nuannuan waited for a long time and still did not get her answer. She asked again, “So… what happened just now? Can you tell me?”

“Nuannuan…”

“Yeah?”

“You… touched my hand.” And you were the one who took the initiative!

“You don’t actually hate me.”

Zhong Nuannuan, “…”

Were they talking about this?

Looking at Chi Yang’s smiling eyes on his solemn-looking face, Zhong Nuannuan’s brain stopped functioning momentarily.

How could someone be so law breakingly good looking?

“You said before that you feel disgusted when you touch me. But today you hugged me and even touched my hand; which means you’re not repulsed by me or maybe you’re not sick anymore?”

Zhong Nuannuan was speechless.

So, he was deliriously happy for such a reason which caused him to drive into the wrong lane and crashed into a tree on the other side of the road?

Her gaze fell lightly on his hand that she touched. He was still holding tightly on the steering wheel, and his hand seemed to be trembling slightly.

Everything suddenly made sense to Zhong Nuannuan.

Before they died, he had told her this when they were running for their lives. He told her not only he had an affective psychiatric disorder, but he also had something called allodynia that came with his illness.

This kind of illness would cause someone to be extremely sensitive to touch.

If he was touched by someone he did not like, he would be uncomfortable and if it was really bad, he would feel nauseous and puke.

She, however, was the complete opposite.

She was the one that he liked and also the one that he chose. That was why he did not reject her touch, in fact, he enjoyed it. However, there would be a huge reaction in his body simultaneously.

Even though he could get used to this kind of sensitivity after a while, but his whole body had frozen from her touching him just now. That was why he had lost control of the steering wheel and headed straight into the opposite lane.

Suppressing her throbbing heart and worries, Zhong Nuannuan smiled brightly under Chi Yang’s heated gaze. “Yeah, I hugged you and even touched your hand. This means I don’t hate you anymore.”


	2. 2

Chapter 17: Once I Have My Sights Set, You’re Mine Forever  
She wanted to say ‘I don’t hate you, in fact I like you too. I love you!’

But she could not bring herself to say it.

Afterall, they were not getting along well at all in the past, and she could not have possibly changed that much in just a month.

Thus Zhong Nuannuan did not say anything. She decided that she would take things slow. Since Chi Yang was very smart, he would be suspicious if she suddenly liked him and fell in love with him.

“Um… why don’t we call the police first and let them handle this.” Zhong Nuannuan broke the awkwardness in the car.

“Alright.”

Noting that Zhong Nuannuan was embarrassed, Chi Yang grinned softly. He would go with whatever the wife said.

After calling the police, Chi Yang gave his subordinate Ning Wenhao a call and asked him to give them a ride.

After hearing that his boss got into an accident and that he crashed into a tree on the opposite lane, Ning Wenhao was confused and asked, “Boss, are you sick? Did you have a headache?”

Chi Yang’s eyes became dark. He was afraid Zhong Nuannuan would hear the conversation, so he turned his body slightly and said in a low voice, “Just come if I tell you to!”

“Yes, I’ll come immediately.”

They were close and Zhong Nuannuan’s hearing was good.

So, he really did have an outburst just now.

Did his head hurt when he had an outburst?

No wonder his eyes would not be as bright as before after a period of time. His cloudy eyes would be heavily bloodshot.

Zhong Nuannuan felt her heart getting tight. She got so worried when she thought about his condition.

Both of them sat in the car silently waiting for the arrival of the traffic police.

“You…”

“You…”

Suddenly, both of them decided to break the silence at the same time.

The air in the car turned awkward again. Zhong Nuannuan said, “You go first.”

“Ladies first. You speak first.”

Zhong Nuannuan did not argue with him further, and asked directly, “What illness do you have? Will you head hurt?”

“It’s nothing major. It’s just that I get sick sometimes.”

“Chi Yang, we’re engaged, right?”

Chi Yang was startled with Zhong Nuannuan’s serious questions. He answered solemnly, “Yes.”

“Then we’ll get married in the future and we’ll build a family. And then we’ll have children, right?”

Chi Yang’s heart skipped a beat with Zhong Nuannuan’s words. His heartbeat rate increased, and he immediately nodded, “Yes.”

Chi Yang was excited about his future life when he imagined the family Zhong Nuannuan and he would build. Other than that, he was also excited with the fact that he would be able to sleep with his wife in his arms every night.

Not to mention, his wife would give birth to a child that look like both of them.

It would be best if that child was a girl so that she would be just like her mother. Her hair would be in a cute bun, and mother and daughter would dress in identical clothes. He would be bringing the both of them that looked the same out in the streets.

Chi Yang felt his heart getting warm thinking about that scenario. He felt so happy he could explode.

“Then you would want to stay with me for a very long time and not abandon me after a few years, right?”

Chi Yang looked at Zhong Nuannuan and with a serious look on his face, he promised her, “The word divorce doesn’t exist in my dictionary. If we’re together, then it’s for life.”

This was the exact thing that Chi Yang would say to her numerous times when she had wanted to end their marriage and when he caught and captured her in their previous life. Now when she listened to it once again, she did not feel disgusted, but instead, she felt that this was the most romantic words in the world.

Zhong Nuannuan smiled, “I’m just like you. Once I’ve made my choice, then it would be forever.”

Chi Yang squeezed his eyes shut and he felt his throat getting tighter.

She chose him!

“That’s why I hope to stay with you for a long time. Just now, I heard the person on the phone asking if your head is hurting.

I would worry about you if you continue to be like this. I would be even more worried when you’re going on missions or doing some other dangerous things. It would be so dangerous if you suddenly have an outburst.

Chi Yang, can you tell me what illness you have? So that I can be with you while you recover.”

Chi Yang stared at Zhong Nuannuan for a long time, until Zhong Nuannuan was about to believe that it was a taboo to ask and that he would not want her to know when he finally opened his mouth to speak.

“I was critically injured three years ago.”

Page 2 of 2  
“…” Critically injured? He did not have an affective psychiatric disorder?

“A bullet went through my head at that time. I was on the brink of death. But I was lucky, the bullet did not take my life, but it fractured and penetrated my skull.”

Seeing Zhong Nuannuan’s mouth gaping in shock and she looked very worried, Chi Yang explained quickly in case she despised and wanted to leave him, “I recovered completely after two surgeries. It’s just that I would still get headaches when the weather changes or it gets gloomy.

“But these are nothing. I am healthy. As long as you’re willing, I will use my healthy body to continue living this life with you. If you don’t believe me, you can go to the military base to look up my information and my physical condition. Since I can still stay in the base and be the instructor and director-general of the special forces team, I think it’s obvious what my physical health’s like.”

“…”

“…”

Chi Yang was so stern and strict with his words that Zhong Nuannuan felt helpless hearing all that.

Did he think that she was going to leave him?

“Nuannuan, I am fine. Don’t leave me because of this, okay?”

He did not want to scare his future wife away with such a medical condition just as she was starting to feel good about him.

If he did not have her, he would not feel anything, but he would try hard to make her like him and in the end, fell in love with him.

However, he could not accept the fact that his wife would despise him and leave him for such a reason just after she had accepted him, and they were about to start their happy lives.

There were a lot of cases like that in the military base. The women would leave the soldiers or call off their marriages after they got injured or disabled in battle.

He was afraid that he would be abandoned.

Zhong Nuannuan’s heart pained with Chi Yang’s words.

This man was like a god in front of her. As long as she did not mention breaking up or divorce, he would stay with her humbly and carefully. He had stayed with her like that for six long years.

Releasing her seatbelt, Zhong Nuannuan turned around and put her arms to hug Chi Yang at his waist. She buried her face into his chest, feeling the warmth of his chest and his strong heartbeat, only then she calmed down and promised him.

“I won’t! I won’t abandon you! No matter what you become, no matter what illness you get, I will never abandon you! I was just worried about you and I wanted to face your illness together with you.”

Zhong Nuannuan’s word startled Chi Yang.

Her face was in his chest, so she did not see Chi Yang’s unfeeling cold face broke into a smile because of her words.

Zhong Nuannuan was worried sick about him. She regretted exposing him so early and airing his weakness out in front of her.

It was her fault for being so impatient.

His illness only went out of control after six years. And now, it was just the beginning.

There were still six years left. She could open him up slowly and let him trust her and believe her completely. When he finally treated her as his, she would start healing him.

After she was sure of her thoughts, Zhong Nuannuan said, “When you could not control the steering wheel, I was worried that you’re not feeling well so I asked you. You have to tell me if you’re not feeling well.”

Chi Yang caressed the head that was buried in his chest. She was so tame and his gaze on her was gentle. “Alright.”

Afraid that she would not believe him, he added, “It wasn’t an outburst that caused the accident just now. It was because you touched my hand so suddenly. I was excited and did not pay attention to where I was going, which then caused the accident. This will not happen again.”

“We’ll stay together forever, so please don’t get so excited.”

“Alright. Nuannuan, I’m sorry I scared you.”

Zhong Nuannuan shook her head. “I wasn’t scared. I was just worried about you.”

She had finished asking what she wanted to ask. She remembered that Chi Yang had something to say and removed herself from his arms. “What did you want to say to me?”


	3. 3

Chapter 19: Get Down and Blow!  
“Hmm?”

Chi Yang was extremely reluctant with the sudden emptiness in his arms and he was not paying attention to what Zhong Nuannuan was talking about.

“We opened our mouths at the same time. You let me asked my question first, what about you? What did you want to say?”

“I just wanted to know the name of the guard that bullied you in prison. Aside from punishing you to repent for ten hours, what else did she do? Did you see any inmates who were close to her?”

She was Chi Yang’s woman. How could he let other people bully her? He wanted to investigate who was this person.

There was a knock on the car window when Zhong Nuannuan was about to speak.

Knock knock knock.

Chi Yang turned his head in frustration and gave the person outside the car a cold stare. When he saw that it was the traffic policeman, he rolled down the window a little.

When the traffic policeman arrived, he saw a Land Rover that had crashed into an old tree on the opposite side of the road. He was fuming.

When he was about to scold the driver that caused the ruckus, he was met with a glare as sharp as a knife. It caused shivers to run down his spine.

When their eyes met, the traffic policeman was startled by his gaze.

The traffic policeman calmed himself down, puffed up his chest and ordered.

“Come down, blow!”

It was obvious that this man was an experienced driver.

Who would believe that an experienced driver would drive like this without being under the influence of alcohol?

Zhong Nuannuan noticed that her demon had glared at the policeman. She felt embarrassed and put out her head from the side of the window and apologized sincerely.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Policeman. I was talking to him just now, that’s why he wasn’t paying attention to the road and crashed into the tree. We didn’t drink.”

The traffic policeman saw Zhong Nuannuan through the crack in the window that Chi Yang had rolled down.

The young traffic policeman was startled by her beauty. His gaze lingered on her. He did not move his eyes away from her and he forgot what he wanted to say.

When Chi Yang saw that his wife was being coveted, he was like a lion whose territory had been taken over. He was furious.

The traffic policeman did not even have time to react when Chi Yang swung open the car door with a loud bang.

The traffic policeman was standing right outside the car. He did not have time to react to the sudden rudeness, so his arm was slammed by the car door and he staggered and almost fell.

When Chi Yang opened the car door, he rolled up the car window at the same time. He got out of the car hurriedly and slammed the car door shut, blocking the traffic policeman’s view to his wife completely.

Zhong Nuannuan got out of the car immediately after Chi Yang when she saw how angry he was. She was afraid that he would beat up the traffic policeman.

When the policeman finally stood firmly, he got angry as well.

Page 2 of 3  
The young traffic policeman was about to shove Chi Yang.

It was then he saw Chi Yang’s military uniform and his epaulet with four moons sewn on it. His eyes opened wide and looked like they were about to fall out from his sockets. As he took a closer look on the specific insignia, his arms froze in mid-air and he did not dare to make another move.

When he came to his senses, he immediately stood at attention and gave Chi Yang a proper military salute.

“Good day, sir!”

The young traffic policeman’s heart trembled when his eyes met with Chi Yang’s unfriendly gaze.

Oh no, what did you do?

He just tried to intimidate a captain!

In a military base, a captain’s rank held a position akin to deputy chief of staff!

Was there such a young deputy chief in Camino’s military base?

Perhaps… Had he run into a fraud?

At this moment, the traffic policeman felt a pang of contradiction in his heart. One of his hands was giving a salute, and the other hand was holding onto the breathalyzer as he contemplated what to do next.

Chi Yang’s facial expression grew dark. He looked at the traffic officer’s appearance from top to bottom.

After determining this person’s strength and appearance that had zero potential, the nefarious fire that was burning in his chest gradually dissipated.

He walked a few steps toward the traffic policeman. Just as the policeman retreated two steps from him out of fear, he reached out and took the breathalyzer from the other party’s hand and blew into it.

The reading indicated that there was no consumption of alcohol.

By then, Zheng Nuannuan had exited from the car and saw how frightened the traffic policeman was by Chi Yang. She immediately held onto Chi Yang’s hand.

The moments her fingers interlocked with Chi Yang’s fingers, his ferocious and stern gaze transformed like a tree turning into spring and spurting water after a heavy rain. The slightly unkind and hostile glare that he gave to the traffic policeman disappeared instantly. Moreover, he plastered on a spring-like expression on his face as he explained nicely,

“Comrade, I wasn’t drinking. I had poor maneuvering and got absent-minded earlier and ended up crashing the car into the big tree. Here’s my ID, I’ll take full responsibility for the penalty given.”

The traffic policeman was stupefied by this chief officer’s 180-degree change in attitude. He blinked his eyes and did not respond for a short while.

Zhong Nuannuan and Chi Yang’s hands were intertwined together tightly. She would pinch his hand from time to time to help soothe his emotions.

Chi Yang behaved like a lion that had been soothed and his mane combed. Despite the unpleasant atmosphere around him, he was able to act like they were all invisible to his eyes.

After seeing that he was emotionally stabilized and was letting out a somewhat indolent sigh, she added, “Comrade officer, I disturbed my fiance earlier when he was driving. He was distracted and that’s how the accident happened. I’m truly sorry.”

Upon hearing Zhong Nuannuan admitting to the traffic policeman that he was her fiance, Chiyang’s heart jumped ecstatically as if it was suddenly filled with flowers.

He liked the feeling of being acknowledged by her!

He liked how she held his hand and recognized him as her own in front of others, as it manifested the feeling of attribution.

However, the traffic policeman failed to notice the smug and proud expression in the chief officer’s eyes.

When he opened up his military identification card earlier, not only did it state that he was the Jiang District’s military base captain, there were also the five words ‘Department of Special Forces Team’ written on top of it. The traffic policeman immediately felt sick, and instantly regretted that he had been rude to his idol.

This was the Commanding Officer of the Department of Special Forces Team that he admired the most!

Page 3 of 3  
“That… It’s okay! It’s fine! I believe that sir and sir’s fiancee didn’t do it intentionally. But… That…”

The traffic policeman took an awkward glance at the hundred-year-old tree that was damaged and continued, “I don’t know how one compensates for a damaged tree. The only thing I can do now is to record your car’s license plate number. Perhaps you could leave your phone number as well and when the compensation amount is determined, I’ll give you a call to inform you how much it is?”

“Sure.”

Chi Yang, who had been imprinted by his fiancee earlier, was in an extremely pleasant mood. Hence, he was speaking in a good tone.

“Then, I’ll record sir’s car license plate number and your phone number.”

The traffic policeman walked to the back of the car to copy the license plate number and noticed that the Land Rover used a special license plate from the military base.

If he had seen that the car was using a special license plate from the military base earlier, he would not have acted so nastily just now.

At this moment, the traffic policeman’s gaze toward Chi Yang grew warmer.

He would soon get his hands on the phone number of the big boss of the special forces team!

Just by thinking about it, the traffic policeman could not help but wanted to laugh out loud three times.

“Big boss!”

Just as the traffic policeman copied the license plate number and was about to write down Chi Yang’s mobile phone number, a Jeep from the military base drove up.

The driver’s head craned out of the car’s window before he even stopped the car.

As soon as the car came to a halt, he jumped out of the vehicle. He barely closed the car door and rushed in front of Chi Yang.

He saw his boss and Zhong Nuannuan holding hands. The boss seemed to be bathing in a spring breeze, while Zhong Nuannuan was leaning against him in a timid and lovable manner. He turned back and sat back inside the car. He closed the car door, opened it once more, then came out from the car again.

Zhong Nuannuan hated his big boss so much, what were the odds of her standing hand in hand with the boss?

Nevertheless, when Ning Wenhao reopened the car door and went down, he stared once more…

His big boss’s hand was still clasped together with Zhong Nuannuan’s hand!

Every cloud has a silver lining, did their big boss’s hard work finally paid off?

At this moment, Ning Wenhao could feel a shred of grievance in his heart. He almost wept from being moved by his boss’ insistence that ‘complete sincerity can affect even metal and stone’.

“Big boss! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. It’s just that the car’s crashed and I’ll need to compensate for this damaged tree. Give him your contact number, and just pay him whatever that should be paid.”

“Alright.”

Chi Yang looked at Zhong Nuannuan, his eyes and voice softened instantly and said, “Let’s wait for him in the car.”

Zhong Nuannuan was enjoying the bliss of interlocking her fingers with Chi Yang’s and could not care less about anything else. She nodded and replied, “Okay.”

Then, the two of them walked toward the jeep, hand in hand.

He opened the car’s right backseat door and was about to let Zhong Nuannuan enter when he realized that Zhong Nuannuan was holding onto his right hand.

Now that he was opening the door on the right rear, if Zhong Nuannuan needed to enter, their hands that were currently holding together must be separated.

The corner of Chi Yang’s eyes twitched unnoticeably.

It was a miscalculation on his part, as he did not properly compute the method of opening the car door.

Zhong Nuannuan saw the car door open and did not think much of it as she leaned her head into it.

However ——

Bang!

The car door was suddenly slammed shut, with the edge of the door almost hitting her on the face.

Fortunately, Chi Yang’s hand was quick. Otherwise, her face would have been slammed swollen today.

Unaware of what was going on, Zhong Nuannuan felt somewhat stupefied by this person who opened the car door but slammed it shut again.

Almost immediately, she was pulled to walk around the back of the car by Chi Yang. They reached the left rear seat of the car, and she watched him opening the car door once more.


	4. 4

“Get in.”

Chapter 22: Starting Afresh  
She gave Chi Yang an inexplicable glance before getting inside the car, not understanding what was the difference of getting in from the left side or the right.

As she was pulling her hand away, she felt a surge of force in the area where their fingers intertwined. It was clasping her fingers tightly to prevent her from pulling away.

Zhong Nuannuan was startled for a moment as she turned and looked at their interlocked hands.

At that particular moment, Chi Yang seized the chance to get into the car and snuggled close to her, before closing the door with his free left hand.

“…!!!”

It was at that moment, Zhong Nuannuan finally understood.

It turned out that this man was unwilling to let go of the hand that she took the initiative to hold. So, he changed the method of entering the car.

She wanted to laugh but felt stifled in her heart as well.

Was he afraid that if she took her hand away, she would no longer take the initiative to hold hands with him again?

How terrified was he to lose her, that he was so reluctant to let go of her hand?

Ning Wenhao’s attention was fixated on his boss whilst he dealt with the traffic accident. He felt his eyeballs were about to pop out.

His boss…

Did a great job!!!

He efficiently handled the accident matter and waited for someone from the insurance company to tow away the Land Rover. After that, Ning Wenhao got back inside the car.

Zhong Nuannuan was talking in the car, and once Ning Wenhao came in, she stopped.

Ning Wenhao felt that he was a superior leveled light bulb. (TN: A light bulb is slang for an unwanted third wheel.)

“This is my brother Ning Wenhao, and also my subordinate. If you can’t find me in the future, you can look for him.”

“Hello, sister-in-law! We’ll be family in the future, so if you need any help, just let me know.”

Initially, all the brothers were not fond of Zhong Nuannuan. Owing to her unpleasant attitude toward their boss, and that was enough for them to be rubbed the wrong way.

But now that she was able to take good care of his boss’ state of mind and made him so happy, Ning Wenhao’s mood turned good and he treated Zhong Nuannuan warmly.

Zhong Nuannuan was slightly stunned by Ning Wenhao’s reaction.

For the past six years in her last life that she was with Chi Yang, she and Ning Wenhao never had a proper conversation.

Every time Ning Wenhao saw her, he would always give her a disgusted look as if she was unpleasant to the eyes. Hence, she never bothered anything about him.

She would never have guessed that in this lifetime, he would be this enthusiastic to her during their first encounter.

Zhong Nuannuan knew who Ning Wenhao was. One should not look at him as a mere subordinate of Chi Yang; his identity was, in fact, not that simple.

He was the eldest grandson of the Ning family, one of the Four Dominant Families in the Emperor District. He could have been one of those adequate and overbearing presidents, but he worshipped Chi Yang from an early age and joined the military with him. Wherever Chi Yang battled, he followed suit. He had also received numerous military achievements and should have been first lieutenant by now.

It was said that Chi Yang had saved Ning Wenhao’s life before. Since then, Ning Wenhao had been faithful and loyal to Chi Yang and regarded his life to be more important than his own life.

Looking at Ning Wenhao giving her a friendly smile with his dashing face, Zhong Nuannuan smiled at him as well and replied, “Yes, we’re family now, so I won’t be polite. Next time, if you need anything from me, don’t hold yourself back as well.”

“Hahaha, alright, alright. I certainly won’t hold myself back.”

Even if she said it, Ning Wenhao did not feel that he would need any help from Zhong Nuannuan. He only hoped for Zhong Nuannuan to treat his big boss well and stay dedicated to him. That was enough to satisfy him. However, he did not expect to receive such a promise from Zhong Nuannuan today that would greatly benefit him and his family in the future.

Seeing his wife showing such a good-looking smile to another man, Chi Yang felt jealous in his heart. He said with a gloomy expression, “Drive your car.”

Ning Wenhao laughed, “Alright, big boss. Where are we heading to?”

“Zhong Family’s house.”

“Okay.”

Page 2 of 39  
As the car traveled steadily on the road, Chi Yang continued the conversation he had earlier with Zhong Nuannuan. “There’s something up with this Wang Prison Guard fellow. I’ll send someone to investigate her, but this is just one aspect.

The most important part was that someone’s out to harm you. We must sniff out the person behind all this, or else there will always be a viper snake lying dormant behind you.”

Viper snake? They would act precisely like a viper snake, right?

In her past life, she was like a farmer that attempted to warm up a viper snake. However, what awaited her ultimately was the ferocious bite of a poisonous viper.

She did not plan to let Chi Yang worry for her about these trivial matters. She would personally take revenge for the hatred she had faced in her past life.

Under Chi Yang’s attentive and deep stare, Zhong Nuannuan shook her head and replied, “They’re all trivial matters. No one will dare to treat me wrong if I have such a powerful fiance by my side.”

“Yeah.”

He could tell that she was unwilling to say anything further, so Chi Yang did not ask more. Still, he felt concerned in his heart. He would never allow any hidden danger to linger around near his wife.

He had only but one wife, no one would be allowed to bully her. Anybody who had any ulterior motives to his wife would be Chi Yang’s enemy in life and death.

“Are you cold?” After ending the topic, Chi Yang tried to start another topic.

“…” Zhong Nuannuan was silent.

Did he fail to notice that her hand was sweating from holding onto his?

However, due to the eager stare from the other party, she could not help but replied, “I’m not cold, how about you?”

Even though he felt as if the blood in his body was boiling and about to combust, Chi Yang, however, kept a solemn expression as he replied very gently, “I’m not cold too.”

…

After a moment of silence, Chi Yang found another topic to discuss.

“Then, are you feeling hot?”

“…” Zhong Nuannuan looked at Chi Yang. She giggled before saying, “It’s not hot. I think the temperature’s just right. How about you?”

Chi Yang, who had fine beads of sweat on the top of his nose, stayed solemn as before. He replied, “I think it’s just right, too.”

Ning Wenhao felt like a mouthful of dog food had been shoved into his mouth. (TN: Being fed dog food is a Chinese slang for mocking public display of affection.) All these sappy and cliché words of love caused him to accidentally swerve the car in an S shape.

Did this soft and gentle voice that could be mistaken as still water really belonged to the boss?

Thud!

A military boot kicked the front driver’s seat forcefully, a cold voice was heard, “Drive carefully!”

Ning Wenhao, “…!!!”

As expected, brothers were like one’s limbs, but women were like apparels.

However, a lot of people in the world lacked arms and legs, and how many people out there were not dressed?

Henceforth, to prevent his ears from being poisoned, Ning Wenhao had to automatically screen out the conversations the two persons were having on the back seat. He safely drove the car to the Zhong Family’s house.

The Zhong Family’s house was located in the famous, wealthy villa area of Jiang District, in the Left Bank Town of Long Rich Road.

Jiang Shuwan’s older brother Jiang Hanlin was the president of Cloud Group, and the true helmsman for the group was Zhong Kuijun. People from the military base were forbidden to participate in business trading; as such, on the surface, Jiang Shuwan owned 30% of Cloud Group’s shares as a way to pull the wool over the public’s eyes. It also explained why the Zhong Family was able to live a prosperous life openly.

The car slowly entered the villa area, and after going through a windy road, they finally stopped in front of the area’s most luxurious three-story villa.

Upon hearing the sound of a vehicle driving in, Zhong Qianqian trotted out from the house.

“Brother Chi Yang!”

Page 3 of 39  
By now, she had changed out of the white casual clothes she wore when she went to the detention center, and she was now wearing a gorgeous red dress.

She matched it with a pair of red high heels and wore light makeup. She looked garish and beautiful.

She ran out of the house ecstatically and saw a Jeep from the military base instead of the Land Rover frequently drove by Chi Yang. Zhong Qianqian’s brows could not help but frown slightly.

The car stopped, and the back door opened. The first thing that came into view was Chi Yang’s long, slender leg that was dressed in military pants and boots.

If not for him joining the military, that body figure of his in the modeling world would have made him the supermodel amongst supermodels.

Even if it was just a single leg, Zhong Qianqian could make out a flavor of dangerous seduction from it.

How could she give up such an excellent man that could make people wanting to throw themselves on him just by looking at one of his thighs?

Moreover, she had to give him up for that country bumpkin from the farming district.

On what grounds?

In the blink of an eye, Zhong Qianqian had forgotten Chi Yang’s threat and the embarrassment she had experienced earlier. She put on a bright and charming smile and ran toward the jeep akin to a beautiful butterfly.

At this moment, only Chi Yang’s head was out, and he had not fully stepped out of the car just yet. Zhong Qianqian asked a little too eagerly, “Big Brother Chi Yang, why did you arrive so late? Where’s your car? Why didn’t you drive your car here? Did you meet with a traffic accident on the way? Big Brother Chi Yang, were you injured?”

Chi Yang ignored her, he quickly turned around after he got out of the car. He was holding something in his hand when Zhong Qianqian continued, “Big Brother Chi Yang, are you taking something out? I’ll help take it out for you!”

As soon as she finished speaking, she reached into the car door without hesitation.

Upon reaching in, she touched a hairy object and quickly retracted her hand.

Zhong Qianqian’s eyes lit up after considering what the furry thing could be. “Woah, is it a puppy? I like puppies the most! Big Brother Chi Yang, did you buy it for me?”

Zhong Qianqian’s face turned red in excitement thinking that Chi Yang must have felt bad for crossing the line with the merciless words he said to her earlier and hence bought a puppy for her.

His lady was called a dog. Chi Yang’s body halted slightly as he glared at Zhong Qianqian.

The strong, warning look in his eyes had a tinge of rage within. Zhong Qianqian’s body could not help but retreated a few steps back due to fear.

The anticipated puppy did not appear; instead what came to view was a perfect-looking head shape with the hair styled in a bun, and Zhong Nuannuan’s bewitchingly and charming face that was naturally seductive to men.

Page 4 of 39  
Zhong Qianqian, “…”

That was no puppy! The furry thing Big Brother Chi Yang was holding turned out to be Zhong Nuannuan!

The relationship between Chi Yang and Zhong Nuannuan was so good that they were already holding hands!

Zhong Qianqian looked like she was about to spit fire with her eyes. She was itching to rush over and nip off Zhong Nuannuan’s fingers with a pair of tongs.

Zhong Nuannuan stepped out of the car. She was dressed in white casual clothes and had a cute bun on top of her head, making her look like the epitome of adorable. She also had hints of the same captivating charm that you’d find in a young lady.

Zhong Qianqian had changed into a set of bright red clothes that made her look like a semi-matured woman. She also had gorgeous make-up on to enhance her delicate features. She had on a pair of high heels that were eight centimeters tall, and only then was she able to be of the same height as Zhong Nuannuan.

The two sisters stood together, one wearing white while the other was in red. One had heavy make-up on, and one was bare-faced. One was wearing a pair of heels, one had flat shoes on. Whoever were to look at them now, only three words could be said about Zhong Qianqian’s expression – utterly scrunched up.

“Big sis, even if Chi Yang bought a dog, it would be for me.”

Zhong Qianqian was furious and dumbfounded by Zhong Nuannuan’s ruthless words.

Was this the same little sister who had always placed family first before anything else? Was she the same sister as the one who would have chosen to lead a life without a man than to be sad in a relationship?

Zhong Qianqian stared blankly toward Zhong Nuannuan and momentarily forgot to give a response.

How did Zhuang Nuannuan change completely after being gone for just a month? Not only was she suddenly interested in the same Chi Yang whom she used to loathe, but the kindness she previously had was totally gone as well.

Zhong Nuannuan gave Chi Yang a broad smile. “Let’s go in,” she said.

“Yeah.”

To Chi Yang, whatever Zhong Nuanuan said was right, and he would simply follow along to her words. He nodded, and the two held hands as they walked in.

“Cough, cough… That… Big boss….” What about him?

Ning Wenhao quickly stretched his head out. It was already evening time, and he wanted to stay for a free meal as well.

“Return to the military base,” said Chi Yang.

Ning Wenhao, “…”

Looking at big boss’ and big sister-in-law’s backs from behind as they walked together, Ning Wenhao once again felt the actual weight of the word ‘brothers’ in the boss’ heart.

Suddenly, Chi Yang stopped and turned to look at Ning Wenhao.

Ning Wenhao’s eyes brightened up. His shining eyes were particularly dazzling against the setting sun. He had one hand placed on the door handle, awaiting Chi Yang’s order to tell him to go straight for the free meal.

“Leave the car behind.”

This time, Chi Yang held on to Zhong Nuannuan’s hand and walked all the way in without turning around for a second time.

Ning Wenhao, “…”

Ning Wenhao felt a wailing coldness in his heart upon seeing his big boss abandoning a brother after having a wife.

Seeing Chi Yang and Zhong Nuannuan’s fingers intertwining together and their loving gaze toward one another, Zhong Qianqian felt like her heart was about to die from irritation.

Back then, Chi Yang did not have an interest in her. If Zhong Nuannuan did not take the initiative to let go of him, did that not meant the probability between her and Chi Yang had become zero?

Zhong Qianqian felt a strong sense of uneasiness at this moment.

When Chi Yang and Zhong Nuannuan were going up the steps to enter the door, Zhong Qianqian had no other choice but to diminish the fire inside of her. She had to repeatedly convince herself with Jiang Shuwan’s words of comfort from this afternoon. She told Qianqian that if she really wanted Chi Yang, then the only way was for Zhong Nuannuan to take the initiative to let him go and for her to treat her big sister the way she used to.

Before trying to win over Chi Yang, she had to make Zhong Nuannuan return back to her previous self —— the little sister who would listen to her no matter what she said. The same sister who would let her have whatever she wanted.

She once came up with a way to make Zhong Nuannuan dislike Chi Yang and give up on him. Even after she killed someone, she could persuade Zhong Nuannuan to plead guilty in her stead. Now, she’s certain she can still convince Zhong Nuannuan to return to her side and became that person who was willing to be at her mercy no matter the circumstance.

After having that thought, Zhong Qianqian forced her flame to die down. She calmed her slightly trembling body and let out a forced smile before running toward Chi Yang and Zhong Nuannuan.

Page 5 of 39  
“Nuannuan, mom asked Aunty Zhao to make your favorite dish today. I even helped her out! Oh, and to celebrate your release from prison, I went ahead and bought a set of super expensive skincare products yesterday. Come to my room later, I’ll hand them to you.”

Zhong Qianqian approached them and continued talking. While she was dominating the conversation, she attempted to pull Chi Yang’s arm apart from Zhong Nuannuan’s hand as she wanted to seize the chance to separate the two.

Even if it was a hypocritical show of affection to win her favor, she was unable to put up with Chi Yang’s affection toward Zhong Nuannuan.

Who would have thought that Chi Yang would intentionally exert a slight force to pull Zhong Nuannuan into his arms when Zhong Qianqian was about to pull her sister’s hand off him.

He speedily took Zhong Nuannuan’s hand that was in his right hand and changed it to his left hand, accomplishing a seamless joint between the two. He then extended his right hand to seize Zhong Nuannuan’s waist.

He had the same glare as a tiger that was staring down its’ enemy. He looked like he had malicious intentions toward the person in his embrace. It was as if he was a lion protecting his meal.

Zhong Qianqian thought, ‘She only wanted to pull Zhong Nuannuan, so why did Big Brother Chi Yang glare at her as if he was looking at his rival in love?’

Zhong Nuannuan was fully embraced by Chi Yang, her back pressed up against his chest.

Feeling Chi Yang’s hot temperature, she could faintly hear the strong heartbeat in his chest. The very intimate position reminded her that the man was still alive and strong. Zhong Nuannuan felt relieved. At this moment, she felt that her life was complete.

Zhong Qianqian and whoever else were all automatically screened out to the outside world.

The boiling hot body temperature lingering around her was the source of all the warmth in her life.

Upon seeing Zhong Nuannuan’s expression that was hard to make out and Chi Yang’s eyes that so clearly showed a blissed emotion, Zhong Qianqian felt like she turned into a f*cking dog that ate all of its food in one go. Her mouth and heart tasted like dog food. She almost threw up from disgust.

However, the magnetic field between these two people made it feel like they were in another world of their own. Even if she were to stir up a row under these circumstances, they would easily disregard her existence. It made the flame that Zhong Qianqian had tried to restrain earlier soar uncontrollably in just a flash.

“Nuannuan, you’re still just a senior in high school. Isn’t it bad for you to be hugging a man in public before you even graduate from senior high? You were abducted by a trafficker when you were three years old and spent so many years in the farming area. You barely received a good education, and since your return, mom and dad have pampered you so much because they felt sorry for you. You should know that the Zhong Family’s blood is flowing in your veins. Our dad’s in the military, and mom is the lady of the Cloud Group. We’re aristocrats in Jiang District, and as the young lady of an aristocratic family, you should have the mannerism that properly reflects the daughter of an affluential family. Don’t do things that would degrade our family’s principles.”

Zhong Qianqian’s words snapped Zhong Nuannuan and Chi Yang back into reality.

“Degrading family’s principles?” Zhong Nuannuan frowned slightly. “Big sis, you must’ve forgotten. Chi Yang has already made it clear to all of us earlier. He is my fiance now. Although we have yet to hold our wedding, our marriage has been approved by the military base. It’s been acknowledged by the organization.

Right now, I’m embracing my fiance in my own family yard. How is that degrading our family’s principles? Could it be that the Zhong Family and Jiang Family have their own set of rules that states unmarried husband and wife aren’t allowed to hug? If embracing one another is deemed as a degrading act, how about the time big sis tried to drug Chi Yang? Stripping Chi Yang naked in an attempt to seduce him, what’s that called?”

Page 6 of 39  
“…” Zhong Qianqian was so stunned that she had nothing to say. Her face turned crimson red, but she knew she could not refute back. “I was just making an analogy. The goal was to tell you that you mustn’t do things that aren’t compatible with your status.”

“So, yours was compatible with your status?”

Zhong Qianqian thought, ‘Why is this girl’s mouth so wretched?’

“Oh, I get it now. Chi Yang was the one who took the initiative to hug me earlier, but you felt too embarrassed to say that his action was impertinent. That’s why you had no other choice but to direct those words to me?”

Zhong Qianqian turned anxious and said, “When did I say that Big Brother Chi Yang’s behavior was impudent? Zhong Nuannuan, don’t make inappropriate remarks!”

“You don’t think his action was improper, but you were talking about both of us. Then were you deliberately making things difficult for Chi Yang? Are you that upset with him?”

Zhong Qianqian was instantly irritated. “Zhong Nuannuan, don’t try to sow dissension. I’m clearly directing my words to you. As your big sister, have I lost all rights to educate you?”

“Educating me by saying I degrade the family’s principle? Do you practice what you preach? Big sis, even if film school’s acceptance scores are not as high as those of regular universities, I heard that film schools have been paying great attention to cultural achievements in recent years. You’re using words so arbitrarily now that I’m feeling sweaty just thinking about your college entrance exam.”

Zhong Qianqian sneered in anger. “Your grades are still number one from the bottom. Even if my grades are horrid, a country bumpkin like you couldn’t catch up to me even if you used a rocketship!”

Zhong Nuannuan showed her a wicked smile. “It’s no wonder big sis’s grades are so poor. Your memory’s quite horrible. If it wasn’t because you asked me not to defeat you back then, would I actually be ranked last?”

“When did I ever asked for you not to defeat me? How could you push the blame to me over your poor grades?” Zhong Qianqian was going insane from anger. She had surely never made that request!

“Big sister is truly an eminent person that has a short-term memory. At that time, I had only returned home for about a month when I had to take the end of semester examination with you. You asked me how my revision was going, and I told you that it was going quite well. Then, you told me that you were not doing very well and was afraid that I would do better than you. You were worried that my mom was going to scold you. I let you defeat me due to sisterly affection. To be honest, I had no idea how sh*tty your grades were, so the only thing I could do was place last in my grades just to help you out. It was such a deep and moving sacrifice in the name of our sisterhood. Have you forgotten about it big sis?”

After much thought, she really did pamper Zhong Qianqian in her past life. She clearly knew that she was using her. Yet when she thought about how the same blood was flowing inside their bodies, she felt that she would willingly let her do anything as long as she did not cross the line.

“Zhong Nuannuan, how can you be so shameless? How could you blame me for your own poor grades!”

“Tsk tsk… I didn’t expect big sis to so speedily abandon me after achieving your goal. You’re not even admitting to it now and you’re even acting hostile toward me. Since you’re having a hard time believing that I was just letting you win the other time, then be prepared to get a slap in the face during our end of term this time.”

Zhong Qianqian snickered and felt like she had turned into a f*cking dog. She had just been threatened by the person ranked last in the grade.

“Slap in the face? Are you sure you can give me a slap on the face?”

“Your face is huge, so how could I miss? Unless you decide to put your face on your ass. If not, how would I not be able to slap your face?”

Zhong Qianqian felt that her self-esteem and pride had been wholly trampled over by this sharp-tongued b*tch. After mentally preparing herself for the whole afternoon, it was once more declared a failure.

“Zhong Nuannuan, what did you say? Say it one more time if you have the guts to!”

“I thought you only had psychological problems this whole time, but it turns out that you have a hearing problem as well. If you have hearing issues, you should buy a hearing aid. Otherwise, you won’t be able to hear clearly even if I repeat myself.”

Page 7 of 39  
In the eyes of the current Zhong Nuannuan who had given up on all familial affection in this lifetime, Zhong Qianqian meant nothing to her now.

“B*tch!”

Zhong Qianqian rushed up the steps and raised her hand up in an attempt to slap Zhong Nuannuan in the face.

When Chi Yang saw this, he stepped forward immediately.

However, just as he was about to move, he felt a tight squeeze on his hand.

The moment Chi Yang’s body halted, Zhong Nuannuan had already grabbed Zhong Qianqian’s hand.

Zhong Qianqian was shocked to discover how exceptionally strong Zhong Nuannuan was. The hand that managed to stop her slap couldn’t be budged in the slightest. She couldn’t strike Zhong Qianqian now and nor was she able to pull her hand back.

Zhong Kuijun and Jiang Shuwan heard the quarrel between the sisters. They hurriedly walked out to where the sisters were. After catching sight of her parents making their way over, Zhong Qianqian felt that she had been wronged and her eyes immediately turned red.

“Nuannuan, I’m your big sister. How could you treat me this way?”

When Jiang Shuwan came near and saw the situation, she immediately sided with Zhong Qianqian’s by saying, “Nuannuan, what are you doing? Qianqian is your big sister. How could you treat your big sister that way?”

Zhong Nuannuan felt like she was getting lightheaded looking at Zhong Qianqian exerting all her strength wailing golden beans out. (TN: Golden beans are used to describe a rich young lady’s tears.)

“Big sis, why are you crying? You’re the one trying to hit me. I didn’t even lift a single finger on you. If someone were to cry, it should be me instead. Why are you feeling wronged that you couldn’t hit me?”

After speaking her thoughts, she looked at Jiang Shuwan. “Mom, I really don’t get it. Are you my birth mother or are you Zhong Qianqian’s birth mother? You can still see from Zhong Qianqian’s hand that she was the one who was about to slap my face, so how could you subconsciously think that I’m the one at fault? Can’t you see who’s the one that’s really suffering here? Or are you saying that our family only allows the big sister to slap the little sister, but doesn’t allow the little sister from defending herself from getting slapped?”

Once her voice quieted down, Zhong Nuannuan let go of Zhong Qianqian’s hand. She secretly exerted a little bit of strength to lightly push her.

Zhong Qianqian became unstable from the invisible trick and took a few steps back.

“Be careful!”

Zhong Kuijun rushed forth to catch his daughter, but Zhong Qianqian’s feet bent over and she immediately fell down the flight of steps.

The steps were not that high, and it was only about five steps down. However, the impact of falling from behind forced Zhong Qianqian into a perfect 360-degree rollover once she had reached the last step. She was sprawled out on her back after falling to the ground, and even her underwear was exposed.

Under the flaming red short dress, Zhong Qianqian was actually wearing a pair of pantyhose that did not cover her buttocks. Her fair buttocks were exposed, and it was covered in a black lace T-shaped panties thinner than her little finger.

Keke.

Zhong Nuannuan was utterly speechless at the sight.

What was she planning to do while wearing those obscenely exposing underpants at home?

“Don’t look, your eyes will sting.” Zhong Nuannuan turned her body at once. She stood on her tippy toes and reached out her hand to cover Chi Yang’s eyes.

“Alright.”

Chi Yang was extremely obedient in front of his wife. When Zhong Nuannuan was covering up his eyes, he simply stood there and did not move an inch.

It was just that when his eyes were blinking, his long eyelashes flicked on her palms from time to time. It gave Zhong Nuannuan a slightly unbearable itch.

Looking at the sight of Zhong Nuannuan covering up Chi Yang’s eyes, Zhong Qianqian felt like she was really out of luck today.

Whether it was her appearance or reputation, they were all thrown out the window in front of Chi Yang.

As for that initiator of evil who caused her to lose face in the first place, she was currently acting like a proud princess. Embraced in her parents’ love and protection while being with the man who was supposed to be her fiance. She was standing high up on the steps and flashed a smile that was filled with mockery toward her.

Zhong Qianqian felt sore from head to toe after the fall. Her black pantyhose was ripped, and blood was seeping out from her knees and elbows.

Page 8 of 39  
Zhong Qianqian wanted to screech and dash forward to tear apart Zhong Nuannuan’s charming face.

However, Zhong Qianqian dared not make a scene even if she was furious as her mother was incessantly trying to give her a meaningful look, and her father’s expression had turned darker than the bottom of a pot.

At this moment, Zhong Nuannuan saw that Zhong Qianqian had covered up her underwear with her skirt. She immediately put her hand down to guard against another attack by a certain someone.

Upon seeing this, Zhong Qianqian promptly gave Zhong Kuijun a lovely yet pathetic look. “Dad, Nuannuan pushed me! It’s so painful…”

After saying those words, tears started to roll down her face once more.

Jiang Shuwan rushed forth to help Zhong Qianqian up without any further delay. She said in a displeased manner, “Nuannuan, you…”

Before she was able to finish her sentences, she fixed her gaze onto Zhong Nuannuan’s serene and cold eyes.

The moment she looked into her stare, she felt like a viper had wrapped itself around her neck. The blood in her body had frozen solid, and words were stuck in her throat.

Since when did Zhong Nuannuan have such a terrifying look in her eyes?

Jiang Shuwan blinked and looked at her once more. The tremor she felt earlier had disappeared. The person standing in front of her was still that ordinary 17-year-old girl, currently looking at her with a face filled with grievance.

“Mom, dad, you were right in front of us just now. You clearly saw that I didn’t push big sister, right? I was always so good to big sis, but big sis hates me so much that she can’t even get along with me. I’ll make it clear in front of mom and dad. From this day onward, I’ll never help her out with anything anymore. I’ll never sacrifice myself to do something for her ever again. I’ll keep my words. If mom and dad feel that I’ve wronged her in any way, I can leave this house. I was always just a surplus in this family anyway. As for the matter regarding Zhou Jinhui…”

“Nuannuan!”

Jiang Shuwan yelled in horror and rushed to Zhong Nuannuan’s side. She held her in her arms to prevent her from speaking any further.

“It wasn’t your fault. Qianqian’s the one at wrong here! Mom and dad saw everything, and it’s Qianqian’s fault! Furthermore, Nuannuan, you’re my daughter. The daughter that I painstakingly gave birth to and the one I carried in my womb for ten months! Why would you say that you’re a surplus? Back when you were abducted by traffickers, your mom almost cried her eyes out. You don’t know how happy we are now that you’re back! For you to say these words toward your mom and dad, you’re digging a hole in our hearts!”

Zhong Nuannuan, “…”

She was hugged in Jiang Shuwan’s embrace, and it was a tight hug as well.

However, her hand was still held by Chi Yang. It did not matter how tightly Jiang Shuwan was hugging her as Chi Yang still refused to let go.

She…

Felt like her arms were about to break because of these two people.

“Aunty, you’re twisting Nuannuan’s arms.”

Ultimately, Chi Yang spoke up when Zhong Nuannuan could not bear it anymore.

Jiang Shuwan, ‘… You knew that her arms were getting twisted, so why didn’t you let go instead?’

“Nuannuan, your mother and I were watching earlier. You didn’t shove Qianqian at all. Qianqian deliberately toppled down just to frame you. She’s been spoiled by us since she was a child and wants to beat others in everything. It’s dad’s and mom’s fault that she lacks discipline. Next time if she causes another nuisance toward you, just let dad know about it. Dad will teach her a lesson for you. You’re a good kid, so don’t be angry about these trivial matters anymore, okay?”

Zhong Nuannuan knew when to stop herself, so she replied, “Alright, I’m not angry anymore.”

“What an obedient child!” Zhong Kuijun and Jiang Shuwan spoke out in unison.

Zhong Kuijun told Chi Yang and Nuannuan to hurry inside. He said to Chi Yang, “I’m sorry, Chi Yang. You saw another laughing stock of my family. It’s my fault for not teaching my own kids to behave.”

Page 9 of 39  
“It’s fine,” said Chi Yang to Zhong Kuijun. Chi Yang would be happy as long as he could hold her hand.

Nevertheless, he understood everything he needed to about the family dynamic now. As long as his wife was not willing, no one in this family could bully her anymore.

Jiang Shuwan looked at Zhong Qianqian with pain in her eyes. In the end, she did not entertain her and proceeded to go into the room with Zhong Nuannuan.

When Aunty Zhao saw this, she hurried over and helped the wounded Zhong Qianqian upstairs to change her clothes.

“Nuannuan, please don’t blame your mother. Because of your history, your mom has always thought that she owes something to Qianqian’s mom. Plus, you were kidnapped by human traffickers when you were three. Qianqian has been living with your mother and taking on your role for all this time. That’s why I dote on Qianqian more than you. Even though you’re back now, I can’t adjust my mentality to adapt to how it is now in such a short amount of time. There are times when even I would subconsciously feel that my treatment toward you is unfair.

But you have to believe me. You are my daughter. How could I not love you? So please don’t say those things to hurt mom and dad, okay?”

“Mom, I’ve wrongly put the blame on you. It’s only because of how you’ll always side with big sis whenever something bad happens. You force me to let her win all the time, so that’s why I felt like you considered big sis to be your daughter more than me. That’s why I said those words. Mom, I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Jiang Shuwan was sweating in fear after hearing Zhong Nuannuan’s words. She quickly gave her a benevolent smile. She looked at the staircase and after making sure Zhong Qianqian was not coming down, she said, “Nuannuan, for me, Qianqian is the outsider.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Jiang Shuwan answered her matter-of-factly. Zhong Kuijun was standing at one side looking at them with a smile on his face.

Chi Yang’s eyes darkened when he saw that Zhong Nuannuan and Jiang Shuwan looked kind of similar.

Zhong Kuijun changed the subject and said, “Right, Nuannuan. We left at the same time. What did you do during the trip? Why did you arrive so late? Did something happen during your trip?”

“Something minor happened.”

Zhong Kuijun nodded. When he was about to say something out of concern, Zhong Qianqian skipped down the stairs and pretended like nothing ever happened.

“Who said it’s something minor? Dad, I saw that Big Brother Chi Yang even changed his car. Some soldiers of his dropped them off here in a Jeep.”

Zhong Kuijun was alarmed. He looked at Chi Yang. “What happened? Was it serious?”

“No, it’s nothing serious. I wasn’t paying attention to the road, so I ran into a tree.”

“Ah? Ran into a tree? Big Brother Chi Yang, how can you be so careless. Let me tell you, you have to be careful when driving. Sometimes when you’re daydreaming, you’ll bla bla bla…”

Zhong Qianqian ignored Zhong Nuannuan completely and was talking only to Chi Yang. It can’t be certain if she had realized that Chi Yang was not paying any attention to her.

Zhong Nuannuan did not understand how someone’s face could be this thick. In a world where people would throw hands when there is a disagreement, Zhong Qianqian would be killed off right from the start.

Jiang Shuwan poked her head out from the kitchen and called out to Zhong Nuannuan, “Nuannuan, go wash your hands. You have to wash your hands properly after getting out of the detention center so that you’ll wash away the bad luck.”

Zhong Nuannuan glanced at her hand that was being held tight by Chi Yang. She felt helpless.

Chi Yang’s internal struggles could be seen in his eyes. In the end, he had no choice but to let go of her hand.

Noticing Chi Yang’s resentment, Zhong Nuannuan’s heart softened. “Why don’t we wash our hands together?”

Page 10 of 39  
“Alright,” replied Chi Yang to Zhong Nuannuan’s suggestion of washing hands together.

Chi Yang’s face was stern. It was like he had just hastily agreed to her request. However, he stood up before finishing his sentence. That execution…

It did not matter if Zhong Kuijun could see Chi Yang’s metaphorical tail behind him, but it was clearly wagging happily in front of Zhong Nuannuan.

Chi Yang’s jagged image as a god of death was immediately shattered to pieces in front of Zhong Kuijun.

Zhong Qianqian was still going on and on about the importance of road safety, but Chi Yang had already followed Zhong Nuannuan to wash their hands at the back. He did not pay any attention to her.

Zhong Qianqian looked at her father with resentment. She wanted to seek comfort in him and wished for him to take her side, but the only thing she got was Zhong Kuijun’s gaze that served as a warning.

Zhong Qianqian could only take back her resentment. She turned around and smiled brightly. “Nuannuan, I’ll wash with you.”

Zhong Nuannuan was speechless with Zhong Qianqian’s change of attitude.

“Nuannuan, I was wrong. I said the wrong things, I’m sorry. I hope you won’t blame me for it.” Zhong Qianqian was trying to ruin her relationship with Zhong Nuannuan before in order to make a move on Chi Yang, but now, she was trying to reconcile with Zhong Nuannuan instead.

Looking at how thick-skinned Zhong Qianqian was, Zhong Nuannuan answered indifferently, “Of course not. I’m not petty. As long as you stop trying to steal my man away from me, I will not argue with you.”

My man…

Zhong Qianqian’s face changed when she heard what Zhong Nuannnuan said. Chi Yang, on the other hand, was smiling to himself at the side.

Honestly speaking, he was intrigued by the two sisters’ argument. He never wanted to kill Zhong Qianqian like the pesky fly that she was. He loved seeing Zhong Nuannuan getting jealous and protecting him against Zhong Qianqian’s taunts.

“Chi Yang, let’s wash together.”

“Alright.”

Chi Yang happily accepted his wife’s invitation.

Initially, Zhong Qianqian wanted to spend some time alone with Chi Yang in the toilet after Zhong Nuannuan was done.

Zhong Qianqian: …!!!

Zhong Qianqian watched as Chi Yang stood behind Zhong Nuannuan with his arms around her in a hug. Both of them proceeded to wash their hands together with the soap. They even rubbed and helped to wash each other’s hands. It was as if a flower could bloom from the way they washed their hands. Zhong Qianqian’s mouth felt dry.

She felt like she was turning into a jar of dog food!

After washing, both of them dried their hands and walked straight out while completely ignoring Zhong Qianqian.

“…”

Zhong Qianqian quickly rinsed her hands with water before rushing out without even wiping her hands dry.

Zhong Nuannuan brought Chi Yang to the dining table.

There were five people at the dining table that comprised of her father, her mother, her, Chi Yang, and also Zhong Qianqian.

There was a single seat reserved for the master of the house, and there were two seats on each side next to the master’s seat.

Her father would always sit on the master’s seat, hence Zhong Nuannuan left the first seat on the left empty for Chi Yang. She would be sitting on the second seat herself.

Just as Chi Yang was about to sit down, Zhong Qianqian sat herself down on his seat.

Zhong Nuannuan: …

Chi Yang: …

“Nuannuan, both of us didn’t talk for so long. Let’s sit together today so that we can be closer to each other. I didn’t see you for a month, I’ve missed you so much!”

Knowing that it would be impossible for Chi Yang to sit with her, Zhong Qianqian decided to separate Chi Yang from Zhong Nuannuan.

Zhong Kuijun stood up awkwardly and offered his seat to Chi Yang. He would then be sitting next to his wife, Jiang Shuwan.

“Chi Yang, come. Sit here instead.”

Page 11 of 39  
“But I didn’t see Chi Yang for a month. I miss him too, so I want to sit with him.”

Zhong Qianqian was aggrieved. “Nuannuan, are you still unwilling to forgive me? We were so close before! What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting like a stranger with me just because we haven’t seen each other in a month?”

“You’re overthinking. We’re always around each other. But because of Chi Yang’s work, I can’t see him that often. Sis, please forgive my loneliness after not seeing my boyfriend for one whole month. I’ll agree to whatever sitting arrangements with you after Chi Yang’s return to the military base.”

“This kid is so shameless,” Jiang Shuwan said in a doting way to Zhong Nuannuan after coming out of the kitchen.

“Uncle Zhong, you’re the master of the house. I can’t be sitting here. This is not right.” Chi Yang firmly stood his ground. He did not sit down.

Zhong Kuijun was afraid that Chi Yang would get mad, so he chuckled and said, “Alright, Qianqian. Even if you’re close with Nuannuan, you still have to consider Chi Yang’s feelings now that he’s here.”

“…”

Zhong Qianqian bit her lips aggrievedly. She did not want to let Zhong Nuannuan sit with Chi Yang. She wanted to say something, but when Zhong Kuijun noticed that she did not want to move, he said to Zhong Nuannuan, “Nuannuan, you and Chi Yang should sit here.”

“Alright.”

Zhong Nuannuan quickly got up and pulled Chi Yang over to the other side of the table, acting as if Zhong Qianqian was infected with a deadly virus.

Chi Yang held Zhong Nuannuan’s hand in his. His face was filled with satisfaction now that he could sit with his wife and eat while holding her hand.

Zhong Qianqian’s face that was full of spite was the total opposite of Chi Yang’s.

“Come, Chi Yang, taste this. This is the wine that your aunty chose from Château Margaux. I wouldn’t even open it if you were not here today.”

Zhong Kuijun was about to pour the wine for Chi Yang.

“Uncle Zhong, I have to drive back to the military base later, so I’m afraid I won’t be able to drink tonight.”

Zhong Kuijun was startled. His face was filled with regret.

After seeing this, Zhong Nuannuan said, “Chi Yang, just have a few glasses with my dad. Both of you are from the same military base. If you really can’t drive, you can just stay here and return to the military base with my dad tomorrow.”

The whole family agreed with Zhong Nuannuan’s suggestion.

Jiang Shuwan agreed with his daughter and said, “Nuannuan is right. Just stay here tonight. We’re a family now, so you don’t have to be shy.”

Zhong Kuijun replied, “My car is in the workshop now. I can follow you to the military base tomorrow.”

Zhong Qianqian chimed in, “Yeah, Big Brother Chi Yang. Just stay here. We have plenty of rooms anyway.”

Chi Yang was happy just staying here with his wife. It did not matter if they were sleeping on the same bed or not.

“Alright, then I’ll drink with Uncle Zhong.”

“Hahaha, good to hear! Come, let Uncle Zhong pour some wine for you.”

The atmosphere really started to lighten when Chi Yang began to drink with Zhong Kuijun.

Chi Yang did not eat much as all he did was to take food for Zhong Nuannuan.

Everything on the plate was the food that she liked. Zhong Nuannuan felt touched after seeing this and was quickly finishing up her food.

Chi Yang and Zhong Nuanuan had only been engaged for three months. They did not really spend a lot of time together during this period, but Chi Yang knew everything that she liked and was taking really good care of her.

He had been treating Zhong Nuannuan in the same loving way for the past six years they’ve spent together, but what about her? Zhong Nuannuan had no idea what Chi Yang’s favorite food was.

“Chi Yang, you don’t have to keep taking food for Nuannuan. You have to eat as well,” said Zhong Kuijun. Suddenly, he noticed something. “Eh? You’re left-handed?”

Page 12 of 39  
He only noticed this when he saw Chi Yang taking food with his left hand. Did he also fire his gun with his left hand?

Zhong Nuannuan who was eating while feeling touched at the same time, “…!!”

Chi Yang was not left-handed. He could not use his right hand because he was holding her hand the whole time, and that was why he was holding his chopsticks with his left hand instead.

“I’m ambidextrous.” After saying that, Chi Yang took another slice of braised pork for Zhong Nuannuan.

Since there were not a lot of people eating and the braised pork was very fatty, there were only a few pieces left on the plate. Chi Yang kept taking the braised pork for Zhong Nuannuan. When Zhong Qianqian wanted to eat the braised pork, the plate was already cleared.

Zhong Qianqian was speechless after seeing Zhong Nuannuan chewing a piece of braised pork while having three more on her plate.

“Nuannuan, don’t you like to eat crayfish and hairy crabs? Why are you not eating them?” Jiang Shuwan asked curiously.

“Mom, did you not notice that they were holding hands this entire time? Big Brother Chi Yang was afraid to let go of her, which is why he has been eating with his left hand.”

“Nuannuan, stop clinging to Chi Yang. The hairy crabs and crayfish won’t be delicious anymore when they’re cold.”

Zhong Nuannuan looked at the hairy crabs and crayfish greedily. However, she prioritized Chi Yang’s happiness more. Hence, she continued to hold on to Chi Yang’s hand and gave up on the hairy crabs and crayfish.

“Mom, I’m a bit heaty recently, so it’s okay if I eat something light.”

“I have some tea in my car that can help combat the heat. I’ll get it for you later. Your favorite foods are crayfish and hairy crabs, so I’ll peel them for you.”

Even though he wanted to keep holding his wife’s hand, he could not watch her acting like that toward her mom. In the end, he let go of her hand and grabbed a crayfish.

His bony fingers pinched the crayfish’s head, body, and tail. He then removed the head and pulled on the tail. A big chunk of meat was pulled out from the hard shell. Everyone was amazed by his tactics.

Zhong Nuannuan swallowed her saliva after seeing the white meat of the crayfish that was covered in red oil broth.

“Here.”

Chi Yang placed the crayfish meat into Zhong Nuannuan’s bowl. She picked it up immediately and ate it in one bite.

The delicious juice and soft meat exploded in her mouth. This was like heaven on earth for her.

When Zhong Qianqian saw Chi Yang picking up another crayfish with his hand, she said, “Big Brother Chi Yang, your skills are amazing. I want to eat the crayfish that has been peeled by you too! Look at me, I always eat directly with the shell on and meat in my mouth. I can never taste the freshness and softness of the crayfish. I would always end up cutting my tongue from the shell too.”

Chi Yang ignored Zhong Qianqian. He peeled another crayfish from the big bowl and placed it in Zhong Nuannuan’s bowl. After that, he picked up a hairy crab and started peeling again.

He was peeling fast enough so that Zhong Nuannuan could take her time to enjoy eating. She could not catch up with Chi Yang’s speed even if she tried. After just a short while, there was a mountain of crab and crayfish meat on Zhong Nuannuan’s plate.

Zhong Qianqian was being completely ignored. She had been lovingly calling him Big Brother Chi Yang from the beginning and was incessantly talking to him.

However, he treated her like she was the air around him. He did not pay any attention to her. Even though Chi Yang was in front of her parents, he would still not even pretend to be polite to her.

Frustrated, Zhong Kuijun said, “Qianqian, Chi Yang is Nuannuan’s fiance. Why are you still clinging onto him? If you want to eat it, peel it yourself. If not, don’t eat. What are you trying to achieve by clinging onto Chi Yang?”

Page 13 of 39  
Zhong Qianqian was already embarrassed enough. After being scolded by Zhong Kuijun, her eyes became red.

Yet, she refused to give up. If Chi Yang did not want to peel the crayfish for her, she would take food for Chi Yang instead!

Zhong Kuijun and Jiang Shuwan were startled by Zhong Qianqian. She picked up a crayfish and put it on Chi Yang’s plate. “Big Brother Chi Yang, don’t just peel the crayfish for Nuannuan. You have to eat too! The crayfish Aunty Zhao made are amazing!”

Chi Yang furrowed his brows. He immediately stopped peeling the crayfish. Judging from his reaction, it was as if the crayfish Zhong Qianqian gave him was covered in germs.

“Change my plates for me,” Chi Yang ordered Aunty Zhao coldly.

… The room was silent.

When he saw that everyone was quiet, he said in a serious tone, “I am a germophobe.”

“Oh, Big Brother Chi Yang is a germophobe. I am sorry, I did not know that.”

Zhong Nuannuan looked at Zhong Qianqian with an amused look. Tears were about to fall from her eyes, but she still managed to make herself look less stupid.

Zhong Nuannuan decided to play a prank on her. She picked up a piece of braised pork from her plate and put it onto Chi Yang’s.

As expected, Zhong Qianqian got mad. “Nuannuan, Big Brother Chi Yang said he’s a germophobe. Also, did you not know that Big Brother Chi Yang does not eat fatty meat? Aunty Zhao, change the plates.”

Zhong Nuannuan looked at Chi Yang apologetically. She did not know that he did not eat fatty meat.

Or rather, she did not know the things that he liked or hated.

In a surprising turn of events, Chi Yang picked up the piece of braised pork and nonchalantly put it in his mouth even before Aunty Zhao could change the plates. He savored it for a bit before swallowing the meat.

When Zhong Kuijun saw this, his eyes twitched.

It was a known fact to the chefs in the military base that Chi Yang did not eat fatty meat. It was why there would never be the slightest trace of fatty meat in his food. Now, however…

“Um… You don’t have to eat it if you don’t like it.” Zhong Nuannuan felt guilty after he swallowed such a big piece of fatty meat. She hurriedly handed him a glass of water.

Chi Yang took a big gulp of water to combat his nausea. He said to Zhong Nuannuan in a gentle yet stern tone, “As long as it’s from you, anything would taste good.”

“Then eat some vegetables so that you’ll feel less greasy.” Zhong Nuannuan promptly picked up some vegetables for Chi Yang.

“Alright.”

After eating the vegetables, it was as if Chi Yang had eaten the most delicious food in the world. He ate three more spoonfuls of rice.

Jiang Shuwan was so angry that she could not stand this any longer. She pretended to taunt her unintentionally, “Nuannuan, before this, you wouldn’t pay attention to Chi Yang no matter how much he flirted with you. But now you’re so close to him after going to prison. What happened to you? What changed you?”

Everyone in the family including Chi Yang wanted to know the answer.

“Mom, I was bullied in the detention center. Chi Yang was the one who hired someone to protect me. He was also the one who helped me with my court case, and that’s the only reason why I managed to get out safely. I think the most basic trait a human should have is gratitude. If someone helped me and I did nothing about it, what’s the difference between me and those ungrateful animals?”

Everyone’s faces changed when they heard what Zhong Nuannuan had to say. They felt embarrassed.

Ignoring what her sister said, Zhong Qianqian twisted her face all together to taunt Zhong Nuanuan, “Nuannuan, you’re only so good to Big Brother Chi Yang because you want to thank him. But isn’t love the most basic thing that a couple should have when they’re together? Don’t you think you’re being unfair to Big Brother Chi Yang?”

Zhong Nuannuan was already very obviously expressing her dissatisfaction with the whole family, but Zhong Qianqian still decided to taunt her. Jiang Shuwan pinched Zhong Qianqian’s thigh under the table in fear, urging her to stop talking.


	5. 5

But Zhong Qianqian went all out to let Chi Yang see Zhong Nuannuan’s real intentions. She was not afraid of Zhong Nuannuan’s taunts.

“Who said that there’s no love between me and Chi Yang? The reason I was so against Chi Yang before was that big sister also liked him. You even asked me to give up on him while crying uncontrollably. You told me not to fight you for him. You told me to pretend that I hated him and was annoyed by him to make him stop pursuing me so that you’ll have a chance, right?”

Everyone’s expression changed after hearing Zhong Nuannuan’s words.

Zhong Qianqian’s face turned pale with a disbelief expression as she looked at Zhong Nuannuan who had completely betrayed her.

At that moment, she could not meet Chi Yang’s burning gaze on her.

She felt like she was locked down under his gaze as if she was trapped under an iceberg in the North pole while at the same time, she was being burnt with fire in the 18th level of hell. She felt uneasy. She almost burst out in tears.

When Zhong Nuannuan noticed that Zhong Qianqian was at her breaking point, she stopped and explained, “But after being imprisoned, I realized that Chi Yang is someone that I could trust and love with my whole heart. That’s why I decided not to hide my fondness toward him anymore and to do whatever I want.

Why should I give up Chi Yang and my aspiration just for yours, big sister? At the end of the day, there’s nothing between you and Chi Yang. Chi Yang doesn’t like you, and you can’t force something like that to happen. So please stop going after Chi Yang. Isn’t it shameful going after someone like that even though he made it clear that he doesn’t like you? You’re someone who grew up in the riches of the Zhong Family.”

Zhong Nuannuan retorted back.

“…!!!” Zhong Qianqian’s face turned green but she could not bring herself to say anything back.

Jiang Shuwan wanted to scold Zhong Nuannuan for going too far, but she did not have the guts to do so and could only say, “Nuannuan, do you hate your sister because we didn’t go and visit you? You can’t blame your sister for this.

Your grandmother was sick, so I asked your sister to take care of her, that’s why we didn’t visit. You two were so close. Don’t treat your sister as the enemy just because of something so minor. Chi Yang has nothing to do with this. You can’t give up your happiness just to piss off your sister. Being in a relationship is a serious thing.”

“Mom, you’re overthinking this. We’re just sisters with the same father but with different mothers. If there’s mutual affection, we can continue our relationship; if there’s none, then we’ll just be strangers. Why would I give up my own happiness just to piss her off?

My attitude towards Chi Yang changed because I think he’s someone that I can give my life to. Plus, I like him from the start. So, from this day on, I won’t hide my feelings anymore and that’s it.”

“Listen to yourself! You only like Big Brother Chi Yang because you’re angry with me. It was so obvious that you hated Big Brother Chi Yang, how is it possible that you liked him in secret? Nuannuan, if you wanted to make me angry, then it’s better if you scold me or hit me. I can take it. But please give up on Big Brother Chi Yang. He deserves to be treated better and more sincerely,” Zhong Qianqian said, acting upon what was being said. Teardrops formed in the corner of her eyes. She looked like she was willing to risk everything for Chi Yang.

Page 15 of 39  
“Big sister, you’re hilarious. Chi Yang is so handsome, and he has a good body. Plus, he’s the most excellent officer in the military base. He’s also so good to me. Tell me, how stupid and blind I would be if I don’t like a man like that. Oh, it’s okay if you like Chi Yang, but it’s forbidden if I do? What logic is this?”

Chi Yang’s perturbed heart was calmed down with the two sisters’ argument. He was not dreaming. It was because of Zhong Qianqian that Nuannuan did not accept him.

His actions finally touched Nuannuan’s heart, that was why she decided to get rid of Qianqian’s hold on her and opened her heart to him.

Chi Yang was initially unhappy with the Zhong family, but now he was satisfied.

He would be the only one to love and cherish his wife in the future.

Zhong Kuijun was looking at Zhong Qianqian like he was looking at a chess piece that had lost its function. His eyes grew darker and said in a deep voice, “Alright! Chi Yang is the husband of your younger sister. You should be happy for them since their relationship is going steady. Look at yourself now. You’re such an embarrassment!”

“Alright, alright, let’s eat. Nuannuan, since you like Chi Yang with your whole heart, mom hopes that you would stay together forever. If not, you would hurt Qianqian and also Chi Yang.”

“Don’t worry, mom. No one’s more important than Chi Yang to me.”

“I’m full. You guys take your time.”

Zhong Qianqian could not stand it any longer. She had lost all of her dignity and now she had to look at the both of them being lovey-dovey in front of her.

After Zhong Qianqian left, the dinner table was peaceful once again.

“Uncle Zhong, when do you plan to hold a banquet for Nuannuan?”

“Hmm? What?” Zhong Kuijun thought that he had misheard. Why would they hold a banquet for Nuannuan when nothing was going on?

“Don’t you have anything in mind for this, Uncle Zhong? The Zhong family’s name was dragged through the mud after Zhou Jinhui’s death, and what affected the most was Nuannuan was accused of wrongly. Although the law has acquitted Nuannuan, other people won’t know about this. Don’t you want to hold a banquet and let other people know so that they won’t gossip about this, Uncle Zhong?”

Chi Yang’s words alarmed Zhong Kuijun.

As a father, he should be the one who had thought of this, but who knew Chi Yang was the one who suggested it.

He chuckled dryly and said, “Ah, you meant this! Of course, we’ll plan a banquet. Today’s Sunday, Nuannuan would only go back to school after one week, so I’ll hold the banquet during the next weekend. What do you think?”

Chi Yang nodded, “Okay.”

“Yeah. When the time comes, I will invite the ones that I am close with from the business industry and the military base, since there was quite a ruckus before.”

Chi Yang nodded after contemplating for a bit. The grander the banquet, the better.

Zhong Kuijun felt pleased but did not show it, he continued with a look of concern on his face, “It’s just that, when that thing happened to Nuannuan, I was reporting my work with the commander in chief, so the commander in chief knows about this as well. But I am just a mere commander, and I’m not that close with the commander in chief. I don’t think I am at the position to invite him to the banquet, but if I don’t invite him…”

“I’ll invite the commander in chief.”

Even though he knew what Zhong Kuijun had in mind, but he was willing to be in deep waters for him.

This was because Zhong Nuannuan was not only Zhong Kuijun’s daughter, but she was also his fiance. He would not let his wife be unjustly accused.

When he heard that Chi Yang would invite the commander in chief for him, Zhong Kuijun was so excited that the veins on his neck were showing.

Page 16 of 39  
That was the commander in chief! He was the person in charge of the military base in Jiang District!

He knew Chi Yang was not just an ordinary guy.

He was an officer who became the captain when he was just 26 years old. Aside from his excellent physique, if he did not have any background to support him, he would be able to remove Zhong Kuijun’s head and kick it around like a ball.

But he needed to be patient in finding out Chi Yang’s background. He needed to slowly discover this himself.

Now that Chi Yang was willing to help him pull strings with the commander in chief, his future would be bright.

“Alright, thank you very much.”

Zhong Kuijun was more enthusiastic planning the banquet now knowing that the commander in chief was coming.

“The most luxurious five-star hotel in Jiang District right now is the newly built Lijing Mansion. Why don’t we hold our banquet over there? What do you think?”

“There’s no need for it to be that luxurious.”

Zhong Kuijun was perturbed. “But we’re inviting the commander in chief…”

“The commander in chief won’t mind. Plus, the star of the banquet is Nuannuan. I think the banquet should be warm and welcoming.

“Oh? And how should we do that?”

“The courtyard of the Zhong Mansion is very big. There’s a garden outside of the courtyard. We can discuss this with the property management so that we can combine that large public area behind the courtyard and the courtyard together to hold one big lawn party. I think it should be able to fit about 300 people.”

“Alright, we’ll do just that.” Zhong Kuijun did not consider much. As long as Chi Yang could help him invite the commander in chief, anything was fine with him.

However Jiang Shuwan’s face fell and she said, “No way. We only have Aunty Zhao and one butler, and the butler doesn’t know how to cook. It would be illogical to ask Aunty Zhao to cook for everyone.”

“That’s no problem. I’ll hire someone for that.”

“But… are they as good as the chefs in a five-star hotel?” Jiang Shuwan did not dare to agree with what was being proposed.

“Aunty, don’t worry. I will make sure that the matter won’t become an embarrassment.”

Jiang Shuwan smiled lightly, “That’s good.”

Zhong Qianqian was sitting on the sofa in front of the television. When she saw that they were happily chatting and planning a banquet for Zhong Nuannuan, her face got dark with anger.

Chi Yang could easily invite the commander in chief that her father was not close to. It was obvious that the two of them had an unusual relationship and Chi Yang’s identity was not just an ordinary person.

He was the captain of the army at age 26. With his overbearing ability and unusual background, it would not be surprising that he would become a major general by the age of 35, and then a lieutenant general like the commander in chief in the military base at 45.

The military base called the shots in Camino. If one could marry Chi Yang and become the wife of a general, then their status would be incomparable to the rich and famous in Jiang District.

But too bad, Zhong Nuannuan snatched away what was rightfully hers.

The more Chi Yang showed how amazing he was, the more Zhong Qianqian was unable to let him go without doing anything.

Since young, she would get anything that she wanted. She did not want to lose to some hill billy that was brought back from the mountains!

So what if Zhong Nuannuan had Big Brother Chi Yang’s heart after having that relationship with him?

After dinner, Zhong Kuijun brought Chi Yang and Nuannuan to the living room to have a chat with them. When he saw Zhong Qianqian on the sofa, he felt like her existence was unnecessary so he said, “Qianqian, go help your mother clean up the bedroom so that Chi Yang could rest later.”

Zhong Qianqian’s face fell. She wanted to ask on what grounds would she do that but when she thought of something and smirked.

“Alright. Big Brother Chi Yang, please chat with my dad. I’ll go clean up the room for you.”

Page 17 of 39  
She knew Chi Yang would not pay attention to her, so she went upstairs after she finished talking.

Zhong Nuannuan sensed that something was not right, but after contemplating for a while, she felt that Zhong Qianqian would not do anything to Chi Yang’s room, so she let her be.

Half an hour later, Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian came downstairs and told Chi Yang that his room was ready. Zhong Kuijun did not want to stop Chi Yang from resting so he stopped talking to him.

There were three floors in the Zhong Mansion. On the first floor, there was the living room, dining room, kitchen, and the butler’s room. Zhong Nuannuan and Aunty Zhao’s rooms were on the second floor, Zhong Kuijun and his wife and also Zhong Qianqian’s rooms were on the third floor.

Naturally, Chi Yang followed Zhong Nuannuan onto the second floor.

“Chi Yang, your room is on the third floor. The second floor is Nuannuan’s room,” Jiang Shuwan reminded him.

“Mom, my room is on the second floor. Why did you arrange his room to be on the third floor?” Zhong Nuannuan continued asking, “Are you thinking of arranging Chi Yang’s room next to my big sister’s room?”

Jiang Shuwan got a little awkward with the questions.

When she was met with her husband’s icy stares, Jiang Shuwan’s heart was beating like drums in her chest, but she had to pretend to be calm on the outside.

“Aiya, the condition of the room on the second floor is so bad. You’re living opposite Aunty Zhao, and on the left is Qianqian’s piano room, and on the opposite of Qianqian’s piano room is her study. How can we arrange for him to stay on the second floor?”

“But the room to my right is empty.”

“No way! That room is next to the stairs, plus the shape of that room is very strange. I can’t let Chi Yang stay in a weirdly shaped room the first time he comes over to our house, right?”

“At least it’s better than staying next to big sister. Chi Yang is my fiance, not hers, but you arranged his room next to my sister’s. Mom, you’re obviously trying to snatch Chi Yang away from me and feed him to your own daughter.”

Since Jiang Shuwan was being shameless, Zhong Nuannuan decided to be straightforward with her.

Jiang Shuwan became resentful and it showed on her face after being scolded by Zhong Nuannuan, but she was older and more experienced, so she remained elegant and calm even though Zhong Nuannuan was being straightforward towards her.

“What do you mean feed her? Look at you, where are your manners? The only thing I did was arrange Chi Yang’s room next to Qianqian’s, I didn’t arrange for them to sleep in the same room. There’s a lot of stuff on the second floor, and Aunty Zhao’s also sleeping on the second floor too. How would Chi Yang sleep? He may be your fiance, but you two are not married yet, no? Since you’re not married, then he’s our guest and he’s also the leader of your father’s military base. How can we arrange for him to sleep on the second floor?”

Zhong Nuannuan was dispirited by Jiang Shuwan’s words.

She felt that she must have been blinded with the term ‘family affection’ in her previous life. That was why she would always treat them passionately even though they would just give her the cold shoulder in return.

“Uncle Zhong, when Nuannuan said that she might not be your daughter, I thought she was only being petty. But after spending time with you guys today, even I’m starting to question whether Nuannuan is your real daughter?”

Zhong Kuijun and Jiang Shuwan’s faces changed after listening to what Chi Yang said.

“Chi Yang, Nuannuan is indeed our daughter. You can’t deny this! Just look at Nuannuan and her mother. They look the same. Isn’t this enough to answer your question?”

Page 18 of 39  
“There are a lot of similar faces in the world. You can’t prove that you’re mother and daughter just because you look the same. Plus, aunty doesn’t look that similar to Nuannuan, and she doesn’t even look like you, Uncle Zhong.

“If she really is your daughter, why would you let her sleep on the second floor with the sundries and servant when you have a better room on the third floor? Uncle Zhong, could it be that Nuannuan really isn’t your daughter?”

Jiang Shuwan was so startled that she could not speak. Zhong Kuijun’s heart was also beating like drums in his chest. He laughed reluctantly and said, “Chi Yang, you’re joking. Nuannuan was found through that Internet platform ‘Baby Come Home’. When that platform contacted me, the first thing we did was to test Nuanuan’s DNA with ours. Even though Nuannuan doesn’t look like me, but she inherited the looks from my wife and also my dead mother, who is also her grandmother. So, she really is the daughter of Zhong Family. There’s no doubt about this.

“And why is she staying on the second floor? It’s all my fault. When I knew that Nuannuan was sold into the mountains, I was afraid that she would be clumsy and break the valuable items on the top floor since she used to live in the mountains and that’s why her room is on the second floor. I plan to move her to the third floor once she gets used to everything.”

After a while of silence, Chi Yang asked, “Since I’m the guest, it won’t be appropriate for me to stay on the same floor with Uncle Zhong, aunty, and Zhong Qianqian. I’m sorry aunty, but could you please clean the room next to Nuannuan’s for me?”

“Um…” Jiang Shuwan’s face looked annoyed. She did not want to move.

Zhong Qianqian was standing there biting her lips. Her small action showed that she was extremely furious and aggrieved at that moment.

The corner of Zhong Nuannuan’s lips curled up into a smile and said to Chi Yang, “Why don’t you go back to the military base?”

The whole house went quiet after she said that.

Chi Yang looked at Zhong Nuannuan. His eyes filled with reluctance and grievance. He was like a giant puppy that had been abandoned by his owner. He looked so hurt that it would make one want to hug and pet him to soothe his broken heart.

Zhong Kuijun rejected this suggestion immediately. “How is that appropriate? Chi Yang drank alcohol, and there’s no security guard with him. It’s an hour and a half drive from here to the military base. How can you let Chi Yang go back alone at this time?”

“I’ll drive him! Dad, you know I know how to drive. No one will check my driving license since it’s so late at night.”

“You’re driving him? And then coming back alone? It’s so late, and you’re a girl. How is that appropriate?” Zhong Kuijun’s face became stern.

“Why would I come back after sending him? I don’t need to go to school tomorrow anyway. I can stay at the military base tonight.”

Chi Yang’s dark face immediately lighted up after hearing what Zhong Nuannuan said. His blood started boiling when he thought about how amazing it would be to be able to sleep while cuddling his soft little wife. He was more looking forward to sleep at the military base than in the Zhong Mansion!

Chi Yang was ecstatic. However, on the other hand, Zhong Qianqian was furious. Her face was red from rage.

What a shameful thing to say! She did not know how Zhong Nuannuan could say that out loud.

“Nuannuan, you’re still a student! How could you…”

Jiang Shuwan looked at Chi Yang with her face in a hurt expression and apologized, “I’m sorry, Chi Yang. Nuannuan was kidnapped by those damn human traffickers when she was three. She was only reunited with us when she was 17. She had been living on a farm all these while.”


	6. 6

Read My Sweet Physician Wife Calls The Shots - Chapter 40 online free - Novel Full  
“You’re aware as well how many blind spots the farming district has when it comes to the law. There are more men than women in the farming district. Many of the girls there get married at 14 or 15 years old to satisfy the men. Some of them have even given birth to children at 14-years-old. Besides, just look at how pretty Nuannuan is… Please don’t think that she is an easy girl just because of the way she expresses herself. You can’t blame her for it, she’s a victim too.”

Zhong Nuannuan, ‘… Hoho.’

Was this biological mum of hers trying to highlight to her fiancé that she did not cherish her body while in the farming district?

“Aunty, I know my girl best. She gave her first night to me, which is why what you said does not apply to her at all. Besides, I’ve already submitted my marriage report with Nuannuan to my superiors and the military base has already approved it. This means that I will definitely marry Nuannuan. Even though we have yet to apply for our marriage license, she is now considered a future military wife. The military base will allow her to stay in the same room as me. Uncle Zhong should also know my character well. If you are still worried, I will guarantee you that I won’t touch Nuannuan before we obtain our marriage license.”

Chi Yang was normally a man of few words, but right now, he was trying his best to fight for his benefit.

If there was an opportunity to bring Nuannuan with him to the military base, there was nothing he would not do. He could sleep well every night purely by hugging her to sleep.

Jiang Shuwan was unable to rebut him. Chi Yang next looked over to Zhong Kuijun, “Uncle Zhong, if it’s that inconvenient for you to arrange a room at home, then do allow Nuannuan to return with me to the military base. She can skip school tomorrow.”

“No, you can’t!”

Zhong Kuijun was still considering the suggestion when Zhong Qianqian shouted out anxiously.

“Even if Nuannuan is a future military wife, she is still a high school senior who is not yet 18-years-old. She hasn’t even graduated from Year 3 Senior class, how can she do something so shameless?”

“Qianqian, be careful with your words,” Zhong Kuijun reminded her grimly.

“There’s nothing wrong with what I said! She really isn’t 18 yet. How can she stay at Big Brother Chi Yang’s hostel? Isn’t it shameless to be staying together when they’re not even married?”

Zhong Qianqian’s eyes went red with anger.

If Zhong Nuannuan and Chi Yang were to live under one roof together, then it would no longer be possible between her and Chi Yang.

She had only wanted to arrange Chi Yang to be in the room next to her for convenience’s sake. She had not anticipated for things to turn out so serious.

Zhong Qianqian felt so much regret. It was like she went for wool but came home shorn.

“Big sister, I know that I can’t get married before I turn 18, but it’s not that I can’t date nor live together with someone. I’m Chi Yang’s fiancée and I’m confirmed to become a military wife. How is it shameless for me to live at his place? Oh, are you continuously trying to plot against your sister’s relationship by arranging your brother-in-law’s room next to yours even though you are aware that Chi Yang is my fiancé? How is this a proper act of a lady?”

“Okay, stop this. What is wrong with you two sisters? You used to be so close, yet now you’re arguing every time you see each other. Nuannuan, Chi Yang is an outstanding military man of rank. As his fiancée and future military wife, you should be a good example to others. Even if it might not be easy to run into traffic police on this road, you’re still without a driving license. I won’t allow you to drive Chi Yang back. Aunty Zhao, quickly tidy that room on the second floor. Chi Yang will sleep there.”

“Yes!”

Aunty Zhao glanced at Zhong Nuannuan. She did not hide the look of despise in her eyes, and Zhong Nuannuan caught her glance. It shocked Aunty Zhao enough to quickly lower her head and she went to clean up Chi Yang’s bedroom.

Page 2 of 21  
Zhong Qianqian was in her room on the third floor, crying in a mess. Jiang Shuwan had an unhappy look on her face.

When she had finally cried enough, Zhong Qianqian asked loudly, “Mum, why is that b*tch, Zhong Nuannuan, so shameless? She isn’t even married to Big Brother Chi Yang yet, and she’s insisting on living together with Big Brother Chi Yang. Who does she think she is? Sob sob sob…”

“Sigh, my little princess, can you not be so loud? This room may be soundproof, but as loud as you are now, you might let Chi Yang or that little whore hear you. What would you do then?”

“So what if they hear me? Sob sob sob… It’s all your fault! When I wanted to visit her after she got detained in prison, you wouldn’t let me. Now she hates me for it and is now trying to fight me for Big Brother Chi Yang. Let me have my Big Brother Chi Yang back!”

Jiang Shuwan had a headache listening to her words.

She had paid a lot of money then, to try and kill or at the very least, handicap Zhong Nuannuan. She would feel guilty for it if she had gone to see Zhong Nuannuan in prison.

The door suddenly opened and both mother and daughter jumped in shock.

They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that it was Zhong Kuijun who entered.

“Jiang Shuwan, Nuannuan may be a filial, giving girl, but that does not mean that she is stupid. You better adjust your attitude for the better! Also, Chi Yang is a highly sensitive person. He’s already starting to get suspicious based on your actions today. You’d better start praying now. Pray that he won’t go checking Nuannuan’s identity. Otherwise, you would end up in jail and nobody would be able to save you!”

Seeing he had successfully made his wife’s face turned pale with his words, he turned towards Zhong Qianqian. “As for you, I don’t care how much you like Chi Yang. From now on, stop whatever you are doing! Can’t you see that even without Nuannuan, he would never give you a second glance? You should know your place!”

Zhong Kuijun left after berating them.

Zhong Qianqian pouted and started crying out loud again.

“Mum… I don’t want to give up Big Brother Chi Yang! He’s such an outstanding man, I don’t want to give him up! He is my life’s dream!”

Jiang Shuwan woke from being startled and her face was filled with hatred. She held Zhong Qianqian in her arms and patted her back. “My good Qianqian, I know! I will help you!”

“How are you going to help me? Chi Yang likes Zhong Nuannuan so much and Zhong Nuannuan likes him too. There’s nowhere for me to go between them.”

Jiang Shuwan’s eyes narrowed as she pondered about it. “Zhong Nuannuan is a prideful person. When Chi Yang was drugged and forced himself on her, she had found Chi Yang especially disgusting. So now, why don’t you disgust her again?”

Zhong Qianqian’s eyes brightened. “How do I do it?”

“Chi Yang must be taking his bath right now. You should immediately go into his room. When Chi Yang is done bathing, just jump at him. I’ll help you keep a lookout from the outside. When you’re almost done, I’ll bring Zhong Nuannuan in. If she comes in and sees you and Chi Yang with your clothes askew, and it’s best if you could get naked together, she would assume that you slept together and back out of this love triangle even if nothing happened between the both of you. Even if she doesn’t back out, I can at least have something to work on and get Chi Yang to change the name on the marriage report into yours. Even if we give in and he refuses to change it to your name, I can at least get him to withdraw the marriage report.”

Zhong Qianqian’s eyes immediately lit up at the words.

“Mum, you’re so smart!”

Page 3 of 21  
Chapter 42: Men Are Cheap

“Hurry up. When your dad came in, Chi Yang and Zhong Nuannuan had already headed into their respective rooms. Men take their baths quickly. You should hurry there.”

“Okay, sure!”

Zhong Qianqian nodded and immediately opened the door to head out. Jiang Shuwan quickly pulled her back in the next moment.

“Mum, what are you doing?”

“Are you trying to seduce a man in a gown? What’s wrong with you?”

Zhong Qianqian, “…”

“Hurry up and change, my silly girl!”

“Oh oh oh…”

Zhong Qianqian quickly opened her cupboard and found the most revealing, lace organdy dress. Other than covering up the three most mysterious spots on her body, everywhere else on her body could be vaguely seen through the fabric.

Zhong Qianqian had a pretty body when not compared to Zhong Nuannuan. At the very least, her breasts were close to a B cup, which was quite impressive on her slightly curvaceous body.

“Mum, how does this look?”

Jiang Shuwan looked her up and down while nodding in satisfaction. “Yes, this is good. Hurry up and go!”

“Okay.”

Zhong Qianqian ran toward the door excitedly. She opened the door but turned back in hesitation. “Mum, dad just warned me that he would kick me out if I made Chi Yang unhappy. Dad will kill me!”

“You’re a woman. Taking off your clothes and standing in front of him is his pleasure. What is there for him to be unhappy about? No man in this world doesn’t cheat.”

“But…”

She remembered when she had drugged Chi Yang, Zhong Nuannuan had stood almost naked in front of him then. However, all he did was knock her out in one move. Zhong Qianqian shivered a little at the memory.

Jiang Shuwan looked anxious for this to happen soon and her patience was running thin. “Come back here then. Don’t go over. Chi Yang and Zhong Nuannuan like each other anyway and your dad is happy about it. What good would you do crowding them at a time like this…”

Before she could finish her words, Zhong Qianqian had already slammed the door and left.

Beside Aunty Zhao, who was in the living room, everyone else had returned to their rooms. Aunty Zhao was highly supportive when she realized what her elder young mistress was about to do.

She quickly poured a glass of milk for Zhong Qianqian, even remembering to voice her support, “Elder Miss, you should have done this earlier. Men are all cheap. Who would reject a woman who sends herself to them? Besides, Elder Miss is such beauty with a great body! He won’t be able to hold himself back.”

Even Aunty Zhao backed her up, this gave Zhong Qianqian more courage.

She straightened her back to slightly push up her beautiful breasts and took the glass of milk. She walked toward Chi Yang’s room on the second floor.

The door was locked from the other side, but Zhong Qianqian had the key.

She listened in and there did not seem to be any movement, so Zhong Qianqian gathered up her courage to open the room door and walked in shyly.

She looked up and saw there was no one in the room.

The sound of water in the bathroom made Zhong Qianqian felt that even the heavens were helping her out.

She placed the glass of milk at the bedside table and walked toward the side of the clothes hanger. She looked at the still straightened military uniform that had been worn the whole day. There was an infatuation in her eyes.

She could not help to move her face closer to the uniform. The warmth in his clothes belonging to him was still lingering there.

Zhong Qianqian took a deep breath. There was a fresh fragrance that flowed into her nostrils and filled up her heart.

It smelt so good…

Zhong Qianqian was so mesmerized by this breath of fresh air that she did not notice the water in the bathroom had stopped flowing.

She breathed in his fragrance greedily. This was his smell and she could not help to be drunk in it.

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 4 of 21  
Chapter 43: Bringing Milk

Chi Yang did hear his room door being opened. He had wanted to put on his bathrobe and take a look outside but at this hour, the only person he could think of opening his room door was his future wife. No other people popped into his mind. After all, Zhong Qianqian was hugely embarrassed just now and was even berated by Zhong Kuijun.

That was why he did not put on the bathrobe, which would have covered his entire body. Instead, he had put on a towel around his waist, just enough to cover the important parts. He had even specifically chosen a short towel and admired his naked torso through the bathroom mirror.

A satisfied look flashed across his usually serious face and he walked out in it.

His expected future wife was absent. In her place was Zhong Qianqian in a disgustingly revealing lace organdie dress that was almost see-through. She was standing in his room, creepily sniffing his military uniform.

Chi Yang immediately felt the dignity of his military uniform being trampled on, it was a great affront to him.

As a military man, the most unforgivable thing one could do to him was to insult his military uniform in any way. This was something he looked at that was more important than his own life.

“What. Are. You. Doing?”

Chi Yang’s voice seemed to be coming from the depths of hell. Zhong Qianqian screamed in surprise at the sudden outburst from him. When she saw the dark look on Chi Yang’s face, she felt uncomfortable all over.

It was now mid-November and Jiang District’s warmest temperature was now lower than 15 degrees. During the night, it dropped a few more degrees and the Zhong family had already turned on their heater.

However, Chi Yang was a physically strong person and was not afraid of the cold. He had turned off the heater the moment he entered the room.

The temperature in the room was already low and Zhong Qianqian only had on a see-through lace dress. She was already shivering slightly from the cold, and now, she got the full blast of the wild rage that was emanating from Chi Yang.

This aura was like a frozen lake that had been buried deep in hell for a million years, and Chi Yang was the Asura who walked out of the frozen lake.

Zhong Qianqian felt her knees go weak as they shivered under Chi Yang’s death stare. But…

Chi Yang had such a great body!

When she had drugged Chi Yang the last time, she was knocked out before she could even see how he looked like without his clothes on. Now that she was seeing it, Zhong Qianqian thought that this was the best-looking body she had ever seen.

How could a man be so outstanding?

He had a promising career, was good-looking, had a flawless body and even treated his woman so well!

She was willing to die at the feet of such a man!

She thought about how Chi Yang treated Zhong Nuannuan, and wished that she was able to change Zhong Nuannuan into herself…

Even though she was feeling extremely scared and could not stop shivering, Zhong Qianqian did not leave the room in embarrassment. She continued to stay brazenly on this one-way street.

“Big… Big Brother Chi Yang, I’m here to bring milk to you.”

“Get out!”

Zhong Qianqian was shocked into bending slightly backward by his words.

However, when she saw that he was staring deeply at her (he was staring at her like she was bacteria) as if he was about to walk forward and take good care of her (he wanted to strangle her on the spot), it gave Zhong Qianqian a lot of courage.

Zhong Qianqian moved forward lightly on her feet toward Chi Yang…

“Big Brother Chi Yang, I was worried you won’t be able to sleep well tonight, so I thought of bringing you this glass of milk. I… I would feel scared if you get mad at me like that.”

Zhong Qianqian did not dare to look into Chi Yang’s eyes. She only dared to glance at his body once and again.

His bronze skin, the clear muscular lines, his strong chest, the clear-lined six-pack on his abdomen, was just like a war god from ancient Greece. The strength and beauty gleaming from the muscles on his body infatuated and dazzled her.

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 5 of 21  
Chapter 44: Get Out…

His murderous intentions were mixed perfectly with his righteousness, giving him an air of a king that almost had her kneeling in subdue.

All Zhong Qianqian felt under the stare of such a man was her cold body mingling with the fire in her heart, mixing ice and fire all over herself. It drove her into a state of ecstasy… Two lines of blood bled down her nostrils as the blood dripped onto the ground, creating small, red marks on the expensive white carpet.

Chi Yang tried to hold down the vile feeling that was fast building up inside him. His hands clenched into firsts, tendons standing out under his skin, as he grounded his teeth and roared in a low voice, “Get out…!”

Zhong Qianqian turned a deaf ear. She felt that she was about to succeed in her scheme.

Zhong Nuannuan had just finished her shower and put on her sleeping robe as she prepared to check in on Chi Yang. She wanted to find out if he was able to sleep in an unfamiliar place.

She bumped into Jiang Shuwan, who was holding a glass of milk when she walked out.

“Nuannuan, where are you heading to? Come on in and finish this glass of milk.”

She looked at Jiang Shuwan pretending to be a concerned mother. It was obvious that she did not intend to look for Zhong Nuannuan. She immediately knew what these two women were conspiring to.

Zhong Nuannuan was not anxious as she trusted Chi Yang fully.

“Thanks, mum. You can put the glass of milk in the room first. I’ll drink it later,” she said as she headed to Chi Yang’s bedroom.

“Nuannuan, what are you doing wearing your sleeping robe and going into Chi Yang’s room so late at night?”

Jiang Shuwan grabbed Zhong Nuannuan’s clothes with a nervous look on her face. Qianqian had just entered the room not long ago. She had to buy more time for her daughter.

“Mum, Chi Yang is my fiancé. I’d like to see my fiancé and chat with him. I’m just being concerned about him. Is there anything wrong with that?”

“Of course it’s wrong!” Jiang Shuwan’s voice turned into a shrill.

“Nuannuan, you are a girl and girls must know to respect themselves and their bodies! Only girls who respect themselves will earn the respect of men. If you don’t know how to respect yourself, how would you expect to get the respect of men?

“You come from the farming district and I can forgive you for not knowing better, but you must listen to me when I’m trying to teach you something. You and Chi Yang may be engaged but both of you aren’t married yet. What’s there to chat so late at night when you’re not even married yet?”

Seeing that his wife still had not entered the room, Zhong Kuijun thought that it might be because he had been too harsh on her. So, he came to Zhong Qianqian’s room looking to apologize to both mother and daughter. However, he had opened the door to an empty room as both of them were not there. He heard voices talking on the second floor, so he walked down to take a look.

“What are you talking about on the stairs?”

Jiang Shuwan’s face turned green when she saw Zhong Kuijun walking down. There was a flash of guilt in her eyes.

Zhong Kuijun had a bad feeling when he saw the look on his wife’s face and the unhappy look on his daughter’s.

“Dad, I wanted to go to Chi Yang’s room to have a chat with him, but mum kept trying to stop me and not let me go. She said that chatting with Chi Yang makes me a person who disrespects herself and her body.”

Zhong Kuijun looked at Jiang Shuwan grimly.

Jiang Shuwan’s averted her gaze in guilt and said with trepidation, “Nuannuan, you’re my daughter but I was not by your side when you were growing up. There’s nothing wrong with me trying to teach you about life, right? You are the young mistress of the Jiang Group. If you are in public, every word and action of yours represents the Zhong and Jiang family. I’m doing this for your good!”

“So, you think I’m someone who is an embarrassment in public, someone who does not know how to respect myself, my body and is a disgrace to the family?”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 6 of 21  
Chapter 45: Chi Yang Wants To Kill Me

“Even though this matter isn’t too serious, the fact that you entered a man’s room in the middle of the night with just a sleeping robe on does not seem appropriate. Old man Zhong, am I right?”

When Zhong Kuijun heard this, he did not think much of it because it really was just a small matter.

“Nuannuan and Chi Yang’s marriage report has been approved by superiors. Since it’s something that is already bound to happen, it’s really a little too much of you to be restricting her so much.”

As he said so, he turned to Zhong Nuannuan and continued, “Even though you may think that your mother is being a little too strict right now, it is important for a girl to have some self-respect. It’s already so late at night and Chi Yang has been busy the whole day. He needs his rest. We still have to return to the military base first thing tomorrow morning. If you really want to have a chat with him, just chat for a short while, okay?”

Jiang Shuwan began to feel anxious when she saw that her husband was about to let Zhong Nuannuan into Chi Yang’s room.

She did not expect that Zhong Nuannuan would remain where she was. She turned towards Zhong Kuijun who was about to take his leave. “Since mom is being so strict, is it possible for you to tell her that she should teach Zhong Qianqian a lesson as well? Even though Zhong Qianqian is not her real daughter, but at the very least, she grew up with her and calls her mom. As a mother, she is obligated to teach Zhong Qianqian to have some respect for herself and her body.”

Zhong Kuijun stopped and turned. He frowned. “What’s going on?”

“Dad, I think I just heard a scream coming from Chi Yang’s room. It must be Zhong Qianqian.”

“What?” Zhong Kuijun’s expression darkened as he looked at Jiang Shuwan. He saw a flash of anxiousness on her face.

“Dad, I understand Chi Yang’s character very well. When Zhong Qianqian attempted to seduce Chi Yang by taking off her clothes in front of him, he did not take advantage of Zhong Qianqian. This is why I believe that even if Zhong Qianqian was in Chi Yang’s room, he would never do anything to her. But Zhong Qianqian has been attempting to seduce my fiance multiple times over and this really is the last straw for me.

If chatting with my fiance late at night is considered as a sign of no self-respect, then shouldn’t Zhong Qianqian’s act be even more shameless and despicable? I have been giving in to her all this while because she is my sister, but there is a limit to my tolerance. This is why I hope that mom and dad would discipline that improper daughter of yours. After all, she is the young mistress of Jiang Group. When she is in public, doesn’t every word and action of hers represent the Zhong and Jiang family?

Of course, if mom and dad don’t have the heart to discipline that daughter of yours, I’ll just move out. I believe that the military base would provide for me, seeing as I am a future military wife.”

Zhong Kuijun and Jiang Shuwan’s faces darkened.

Zhong Kuijun was angered by Jiang Shuwan and his daughter while Jiang Shuwan was angered by Zhong Nuannuan’s words.

This was an unveiled threat!

If she really did move into the military base, that would mean that Zhong Qianqian would lose her opportunity!

“Ah…”

A scream could be heard from the room.

Zhong Kuijun heard it and his face turned as dark as the bottom of a pot. He pushed open the door in a fit of rage.

When he saw what was going on in the room, his face turned from dark to pale white.

“Chi Yang, stop!”

Jiang Shuwan screamed and ran toward the person that was being held up high by Chi Yang.

“Chi Yang, what are you doing?”

A flash of rage could be seen in Chi Yang’s eyes the moment he spotted Jiang Shuwan rushing toward him. He threw the person in his hands down on the floor like a bag of trash. They landed with a huge crash.

Zhong Qianqian’s eyes were filled with terror. She did not even care for her pain after being thrown from such a height as she fearfully clutched on to Jiang Shuwan.

“Mom… Mom, save me! Save me!! He wants to kill me, sob sob sob…”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 7 of 21  
Chapter 46: I Didn’t…

Looking at her daughter’s bloodied face, Jiang Shuwan no longer cared about keeping up the pretense of being a loving mother toward Zhong Nuannuan. She rushed toward Chi Yang while furiously shouting, “Chi Yang, are you still a man? How could you beat a woman? You… You are just too outrageous!”

“You should shut your mouth!” Zhong Kuijun wished he could kick his wife to death when he heard her shouting at Chi Yang that way.

There were many female soldiers who liked Chi Yang in the military base, but none of them dared to approach him. That was because Chi Yang’s bad temper was well-known in the base. It was for that very reason that he was nicknamed God of Death.

He would hit or record demerits for any woman who dared attempt getting close to him. For serious cases, he would even fire them from the military without a hint of remorse.

Chi Yang was not a man who knew to appreciate a woman.

He was known to be a vicious character in the military base.

“Zhong Kuijun, you dare tell me to shut up at a time like this? Can’t you see that Qianqian is being bullied? Can’t you see that Qianqian is being beaten up? Is he allowed to simply beat up someone just because he is a high-ranking officer?”

Zhong Kuijun was enraged over Jiang Shuwan’s words.

The whole situation was obviously caused by Zhong Qianqian.

Looking at Zhong Qianqian’s clothes, he could not find it in himself to blame Chi Yang. Even he as the father was so angry that he wanted to throw her down the stairs as well.

Jiang Shuwan had dared to instigate her daughter to conduct such a shameless act. Now that they were exposed, she had the audacity to scream and shout at Chi Yang.

How could she be so brazen? Where did she get the courage from?

Chi Yang did not have the time of day to bother with Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Kuijun. His gaze was focused on Zhong Nuannuan. There was a pleading look in his eyes.

“Nuannuan, I didn’t…”

Zhong Nuannuan had previously accused him of being filthy. This was because he was supposed to be introduced to Zhong Qianqian, yet when the drug had kicked in within his system, he had dodged Zhong Qianqian and forced himself on her instead. This had made Zhong Nuannuan resentful of him.

It was not easy for him to finally see a ray of hope for a better relationship with her, yet he had found himself in this unfortunate situation.

He did not kick the scantily dressed Zhong Qianqian out the door because he was worried that Nuannuan would see her and misunderstand the situation. That was why he had decided to throw Zhong Qianqian out of the second-floor window instead. It did not matter to him if she were to fall to her death, became disabled or got hurt. As long as Nuannuan did not misunderstand his intentions, whatever happened to Zhong Qianqian was none of his concern.

In the end… As he was preparing to throw Zhong Qianqian down the stairs, he was caught red-handed by Nuannuan.

When she came in, Zhong Qianqian was being intimate with him…

Chi Yang was furious as he did not know how to explain that he had not done anything wrong.

He was especially anxious as he gazed steadfastly at Zhong Nuannuan, hoping that she would forgive him.

He did not expect for Zhong Nuannuan to suddenly turn and leave.

As he watched Zhong Nuannuan’s disappearing silhouette, Chi Yang felt as if someone had cut his chest open and took his heart out to be tortured. It felt so painful that he turned pale.

Zhong Kuijun saw the look on Chi Yang’s face and started thinking about what to say to Zhong Nuannuan to help convince her not to be mad at Chi Yang. Suddenly, he saw Zhong Nuannuan walk out of Chi Yang’s bathroom with a wet towel in her hand.

Chi Yang was surprised and felt incredulous over what he was seeing. Zhong Nuannuan had reached for his hand and was gently wiping every inch of it with the wet towel.

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 8 of 21  
Chapter 47: Allergic

Zhong Nuannuan focused on wiping him clean while being lovingly concerned. “Silly fellow. Did you think I wouldn’t know what had happened here if you threw her down? Why didn’t you just kick her out rather than dirty your hands only to end up feeling disgusted with yourself? At the very least, you wouldn’t have needed to touch her with your bare hands and feel so repulsed by her.”

She finished wiping one hand and started on the other.

After she was done, she turned to Chi Yang and asked in concern, “Where else do you feel uncomfortable? Let me wipe you clean.”

He suffered from allodynia. Whenever he was touched by a woman he did not like, he would get an allergic reaction. A mild condition would just make him feel disgusted, but if it was serious, he would throw up and his blood pressure would increase.

Chi Yang stood stunned. He must be hallucinating.

She should have been hating and despising him right now. She should have treated him coldly while he attempted to explain the situation to her.

After she was done wiping his hands and arms, Zhong Nuannuan spotted a few rashes appearing on Chi Yang’s arms.

“Aunty Zhao, please bring the allergy medicine over.”

Aunty Zhao may have always looked down on Zhong Nuannuan, but at this point, she did not dare say much and quickly passed Nuannuan a tube of medicinal paste.

Zhong Nuannuan squeezed out the paste and patted it on the rashes that have appeared on Chi Yang’s arms.

His heart that had been lingering in death has now returned to safety. Chi Yang tried his best not to reveal the warmth he felt in his heart and how elated he actually was. He asked carefully, “How… How did you know?”

“Oh, are you allowed to get to know me, but I’m not allowed to extend the same courtesy to you? I know that you get an allergic reaction whenever you’re touched by people you don’t like. Don’t worry, I won’t misunderstand you. You’re disgusted by her physically and emotionally, so how could there be anything between the both of you?”

Jiang Shuwan was furious at those words. “Chi Yang, the Zhong family has treated you well. We introduced Qianqian to you, but you forced yourself on Nuannuan instead. Now that you and Nuannuan have submitted the marriage report, you turn around to treat Qianqian this way. What do you have to say about this?”

Chi Yang’s eyes narrowed dangerously…

Zhong Kuijun wanted to shout at his wife in terror, but Zhong Nuannuan spoke first.

“What do you mean by that? Mom, what do you want Chi Yang to say?”

“Nuannuan, can’t you see? They were alone in a room together and Chi Yang was completely naked. Shouldn’t he have something to say to Qianqian?”

“Mom, are you blind? This is Chi Yang’s room. What was Zhong Qianqian planning by dressing the way she did? If a rapist was to commit the same crime by sneaking into someone else’s house in the middle of the night, would the police blame the person who got raped because they were wearing revealing clothes? Should the victim be the one to give their rapist an explanation?

Mom, you’ve always despised the fact that I grew up in the farming district and often reprimanded me for not being dignified enough. When you berated me for having no self-respect, I thought that high society women from rich families such as you and Zhong Qianqian were people with class. Now, it turns out that you were just blindly following the rules! It’s obvious who the real victim is in this situation, but you’re forcing Chi Yang to explain himself as if he’s the perpetrator. What is there for him to say? Do you need Chi Yang to get the police to come over here?”

“Zhong Nuannuan! Qianqian is your sister. How could you say this about her? All she did was bring Chi Yang some milk and you’re accusing her of being a rapist?”

“Does she need to sell her body while delivering milk? Have you seen any delivery person wearing revealing lace dresses while making their rounds? Even those women selling themselves in night clubs wouldn’t dare to wear something as revealing as what she’s wearing now to get clients. She’s plotting something under the guise of bringing milk to him. Is she delivering a glass of milk or delivering her breast milk?”

Jiang Shuwan, “…!!!”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 9 of 21  
Chapter 48: Beating Up A Woman

“Mom, do you know that the law will now also convict female rapists? What difference is there between the conduct of a female rapist and what Zhong Qianqian has done? She should consider herself lucky that Chi Yang is not going to sue her and have her reputation ruined. Yet here you are still demanding for an explanation.”

“Zhong Nuannuan!” Jiang Shuwan was so mad that she shouted out Zhong Nuannuan’s full name. She could no longer continue the pretense of being a loving mother.

“Enough! Isn’t all this embarrassing enough? I’ve been shamed by both of you and that daughter of yours. How do you still have the galls to continue with your loud demands?! Take her with you and get out!”

Zhong Kuijun could no longer take it and roared out his orders, containing the situation. The room fell silent.

“Zhong Kuijun, Qianqian is your daughter! Your daughter has been beaten up by a man. Not only did you not stand up for her, but you’re also yelling at her. Are you fit to call yourself a father?”

“Chi Yang did not beat her up,” Zhong Nuannuan defended Chi Yang.

“Did not beat her? Are you blind? Can’t you see that your sister’s whole face is bloody?”

“Just because she’s bleeding, does it really mean that he beat her up? You have your period every month, does that also mean that you were stabbed by dad?”

“Zhong Nuannuan, what are you talking about? Is that the attitude you should have when speaking to your mother?”

“What’s wrong with my attitude? Do you see any wounds on Zhong Qianqian’s face? She’s isn’t even hurt, yet there’s blood all over her face. One look and it’s obvious that she had a nosebleed. As for why her nose was bleeding on this freezing night in a room with no heater on while being so scantily-clad, well, only she knows the answer to that. As for the way I’m talking to mom… Dad, you kept claiming that she is my real mother, but just look at her. How is she, in any way, acting like a real mother?!”

By now, Zhong Kuijun was already having a headache from these strong and obstinate women battling it out with each other. It made things worse for him when Zhong Nuannuan had uttered that last sentence.

“Zhong Nuannuan, is this the right conversation we should be having now? Qianqian is your sister. Now that she’s beaten up, aren’t you feeling even a little upset about it?” Jiang Shuwan knew that matters were taking a turn for the worse, so she immediately changed the topic and tried to play up their family ties.Visit website our Listnovel.com

“I’m not upset at all! I think she deserves what she got. She warranted this outcome, and I believe that one should always pay for their wrongdoings. Also, I’ve just mentioned that the blood is from Zhong Qianqian’s own nosebleed. It wasn’t because she was beaten up. Don’t malign Chi Yang for it.”

While Zhong Nuannuan was busy arguing with Jiang Shuwan, Chi Yang had put on a pair of gloves he had taken out from his bag. He walked past Zhong Nuannuan and got in front of Zhong Qianqian.

Zhong Qianqian had been frightened into a daze when Chi Yang attempted to throw her down from the second floor. When she realized that Chi Yang was coming toward her, she had totally forgotten about her previous intentions. She went pale with fear and quickly bundled up into a ball behind Jiang Shuwan.

Chi Yang was filled with rage. His deep, dark eyes seemed to form a bottomless vortex that sucked in every inch of the space around them.

Jiang Shuwan, who had been demanding and yelling for an explanation from Chi Yang, felt a strong murderous intent exuding off Chi Yang. She could not help but feel chilly all over as she stuttered, “What… What… What do you want?”

“I told you that I didn’t beat her up, which means that I really didn’t lay a finger on her. If you insist that I’ve beaten her up, then I shouldn’t be carrying this crime to my name for nothing.”

Just as he finished his sentence, he reached out his hands that were now covered by those white gloves and grabbed Zhong Qianqian by her long hair. Everyone in the room was shocked at the sight, but before anyone could stop him, he knocked Zhong Qianqian’s head violently against the cupboard with a loud bang.

The bang from the cupboard was really loud, and before Zhong Qianqian could even scream, she passed out from the sheer force of the concussion.

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 10 of 21  
Chapter 49: Satisfied

“Ah… Murderer!” Jiang Shuwan screamed as she crawled to Zhong Qianqian’s side. She held the unconscious Zhong Qianqian in her arms. Jiang Shuwan felt so much pain for her that she was unable to utter another word.

“Now you know what happens when I beat someone up. I didn’t even use that much force. Make sure to discipline your daughter. If there is a next time, I can’t guarantee that she will wake up without any side effects.”

Jiang Shuwan looked at Chi Yang fearfully. There was an aura of ice-cold murderous intent surrounding him. Jiang Shuwan was finding it difficult to even breathe.

“She should be beaten!”

Zhong Kuijun, who was standing by the side, suddenly voiced out. He took Chi Yang’s side without a moment’s wait.

It might have looked like Chi Yang had used a lot of force which resulted in that really loud bang, but Zhong Kuijun knew very well from his time in the military base that Chi Yang had just given Zhong Qianqian a small lesson on account of him and Zhong Nuannuan.

Based on Chi Yang’s character and temper, there was no guarantee that Zhong Qianqian would wake up in one piece, just like he had mentioned. Zhong Kuijun had previously thought that Zhong Qianqian would need to pay with her life or be left hanging by a thread.

Her simply passing out from a light beating can be considered as one of the best outcomes possible.

Zhong Kuijun looked at Zhong Nuannuan with gratefulness in his eyes.

Zhong Nuannuan was one of the reasons that Zhong Qianqian was able to get out of this alive. If Zhong Nuannuan did not wipe Chi Yang’s hands clean with a towel, the situation might turn out…

Zhong Kuijun did not dare to imagine what would happen.

“Somebody… Somebody help…!” Jiang Shuwan screamed. Aunty Zhao and the butler, who were both eavesdropping on the fight not too far away, rushed into the room.

Zhong Kuijun saw them come in and quickly covered Zhong Qianqian with a towel.

“What are you still standing there for? Go get her an ambulance now!”

Jiang Shuwan no longer dared to argue with Chi Yang. He had really scared her just now.

Jiang Shuwan trodded carefully. She could only look toward Zhong Nuannuan. “Look what has become of your sister. Are you satisfied now?”

“Yes, I am.”

Chi Yang felt more in love with her when he saw her answering the question like an obedient child with a wide smile on her face.

Why was his Nuannuan so adorable?

Zhong Kuijun looked on and turned toward Jiang Shuwan, roaring at her, “What does this have anything to do with Nuannuan? This is obviously your wrongdoing after influencing your daughter. Don’t you dare tell me that you had no idea Zhong Qianqian would barge into Chi Yang’s room! Jiang Shuwan, get this through your head. Chi Yang is Nuannuan’s fiance and Nuannuan is your daughter! Don’t you turn things upside down! Zhong Qianqian deserves that beating. Believe it or not, I’ll beat you up myself if you still dare to blame Nuannuan for this!”

Jiang Shuwan’s tears fell. “Okay, okay, okay! It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. Are you happy now?!”

When the ambulance arrived, Jiang Shuwan insisted on accompanying Zhong Qianqian to the hospital. Zhong Kuijun apologized to Chi Yang as he had to follow them as well.

Chi Yang was in a good mood at the thought of everyone in the house going to the hospital, leaving him and Nuannuan alone. He did not expect Jiang Shuwan to insist on dragging Zhong Nuannuan along. She claimed that Zhong Kuijun was a man, after all. If Zhong Qianqian needed any help, only Zhong Nuannuan and Jiang Shuwan could help out.

Zhong Nuannuan had no choice. She could not reject Jiang Shuwan under the circumstances as it would create a bad name for herself. In the end, only Chi Yang was left in the Zhong family home.

After one and a half hours, poor Ning Wenhao was summoned once more to the Zhong family home from the military base. He came to pick up his big boss before driving off together.

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 11 of 21  
Chapter 50: Investigate

In the car, Chi Yang picked up his phone and dialed a number before barking out an order. “Investigate Zhong Nuannuan’s background. I want to know the relationship between Zhong Nuannuan, Zhong Kuijun, Jiang Shuwan, and Zhong Qianqian. Pay particular attention to Zhong Nuannuan and Jiang Shuwan. I want to confirm if they really are mother and daughter.

I need you to investigate Prison Guard Wang from Jiang District too, the one who Chen Jia replaced. Find out if there have been any changes in her bank account these past few weeks. I want to know who was the one who bribed her.”

…

It may have looked like Chi Yang had given Zhong Qianqian a good beating, but in reality, she turned out just fine. After a few rounds of check-ups, it was concluded that she was just suffering from a minor concussion. After getting prescribed some medicine, she was brought back home on the same night itself.

At midnight, the Zhong family home was quiet. It was completely different from how it usually is in the morning. The silence that befell the Zhong family home was terrifying.

Just then, a shadow swaggered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of yogurt along with a pair of scissors.

While sipping on the yogurt, the shadow moved upstairs to the third floor with the pair of scissors in its hand. When the shadow reached the first room, it removed something from the top of its head and used it to fiddle with the lock of the door. In less than two seconds, the door opened.

After entering the room, it used the scissors to snip off a few strands of hair from the people still sleeping snugly on the bed. It then carefully placed the locks in a bag. It moved on to the second room and did the same thing to the owner of that room.

When everything was done, it returned to its own room on the second floor and closed the door with a bang. After turning off the lights, it went to sleep.

No one was awakened during the commotion.

The next day, Zhong Qianqian was resting at home. She had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Even though Jiang Shuwan did not say anything, Zhong Nuannuan could feel the resentment in her heart.

Later that night, Zhong Kuijun had a word with both Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian. It was unclear what exactly had been said between them. When Zhong Nuannuan came home for breakfast after her run the next morning, Zhong Qianqian had groomed herself and was downstairs in a beautiful dress.Visit website our Listnovel.com

When she sat down at the dining table, Aunty Zhao immediately served her breakfast.

As she looked at the delicate plating of Zhong Qianqian’s breakfast that was the complete opposite of her own, Zhong Nuannuan lowered her head and ate in silence.

“I’m sorry,” Zhong Qianqian apologized.

Zhong Nuannuan glanced at Zhong Qianqian. Her face was full of reluctance and revenge, but Zhong Nuannuan flashed her a bright smile. “Why are you apologizing to me?”

Zhong Qianqian’s grip on her cutleries tightened. She tried to fight off the contradiction in her heart and said with puppy dog eyes, “Nuannuan, the thing I did that day was wrong. I sincerely apologize to you. You won’t blame me, right?”

Zhong Nuannuan did not answer her question, but instead retorted with another question of her own, “Have you decided to give up on Chi Yang?”

When she heard Chi Yang’s name, Zhong Qianqian shivered in fear.

The man who almost threw her down from a building. The man who pulled her hair and slammed her head against the closet…

No one had ever treated her so badly before.

If it was another man, she would have given up on him a long time ago.

However, it was Chi Yang that they were talking about! The youngest captain in Camino whose background remained a mystery.

His long list of good qualities was enough to let someone look past his terrible behavior.

After what had happened yesterday though, Zhong Qianqian knew that she could not keep pestering him like that.

Zhong Qianqian let out a weak and soft smile. She looked like a white flower that had been destroyed, utterly and completely.

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 12 of 21  
Chapter 51: Large and Luxurious

“Nuannuan, to be honest, I was mad that Big Brother Chi Yang chose you over me. I was upset. But after what happened yesterday, I know that I can’t force anything to happen. Don’t worry, I won’t seduce or flirt with Big Brother Chi Yang anymore. Please forgive my horrible intentions, okay?”

If she could not win over Chi Yang, she would choose to destroy Zhong Nuannuan instead.

She did not believe that Chi Yang would still want to treasure Zhong Nuannuan and her faded beauty.

If she could not have him, neither can Zhong Nuannuan!

Of course, Zhong Nuannuan did not believe a word Zhong Qianqian said. She knew how deep Zhong Qianqian’s love for Chi Yang was. She witnessed it herself in her past life.

Zhong Nuannuan could only smile at what Zhong Qianqian said.

“I’m so happy that both of you have managed to get everything out in the open. Hurry up and eat your breakfast. I’ll take you two to buy new gowns.”

“Mom, I want to go to Tianheng Holdings! I heard from my friend that there are more first-tier brands there compared to Yuncheng Department Store. Plus, a lot of the first-tier brands over there offer customization. Yuncheng Department Store should step aside now that Tianheng Holdings is here. It’s been opened for more than a week and I haven’t been there yet!”

Jiang Shuwan looked at Zhong Qianqian with a look of defeat on her face. “You’re like a money-burning machine.”

Zhong Qianqian chuckled. “Don’t you and dad earn a lot of money so that Nuannuan and I could spend it? Am I right, Nuannuan?”

Zhong Nuannuan smiled. She did not answer.

After the three of them finished their breakfast, they went to Tianheng Holdings together.

When they got out of the car, what they saw was a building fit for a king. Zhong Qianqian’s heart swelled with pride and confidence. She started to act as a guide to Zhong Nuannuan as if she was the owner of Tianheng Holdings.

“Nuannuan, this place that we’re in is called Tianheng Holdings. You grew up in the farming district, so you won’t know about it. This place is the fashion leader of all the aristocrats in Hanlan. Even though it has only been around for five years, the socialites and successful people from Hanlan, even Emperor District, would feel proud to be able to step foot in Tianheng Holdings.

It’s obviously a mall, but it’s like being transported to F country’s Champs-Élysées when you first walk in.

Look at the tiles on the street, don’t they scream medieval European Renaissance to you? And now, look at the sides of the street. They’re so brightly lit and elegant. The buildings you see that look like European castles are all shops for branded goods.

There’s an English lawn too that surrounds the rows of branded good stores. If you get tired from all the shopping, you can enjoy some authentic English high tea while relaxing on the lawn.

The products that are being sold in this mall are all international branded goods. There are even customization services for the most premier first-tier brands. Tianheng Holdings really is a luxurious and elegant place. What do you think? It’s beautiful, no?”

After talking for so long, Zhong Qianqian thought that she would be able to see the look of shock and wonder from a country bumpkin like Zhong Nuannuan, but who knew all she did was lift the corner of her lips just a little. She did not show any expression on her face.

Zhong Qianqian pouted. She could only conclude that Zhong Nuannuan was indeed a country bumpkin. People like her would not know how to respond to this kind of luxury.

“Mom, you must buy me a custom made gown today. It would be best if it’s from Venia.”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 13 of 21  
Chapter 52: It Looks So Good

Jiang Shuwan’s eyes widened. “Girl, Venia’s custom designs cost millions! Plus, the banquet’s only a few days away. How would they be able to make a one in time for it?”

“I don’t care! You promised that you would give me a custom gown as a present! It’s not like Mr. Venia makes all the gowns himself when he has so many apprentices at his side. The gowns made by his designers aren’t that expensive. Plus, I’m going to buy the ready-made ones, so I don’t think it will cost as much.”

Jiang Shuwan debated this internally. In the end, she lifted up her thumb. “You can’t exceed this amount. If you do, you can’t have it no matter how good it looks.”

“Alright!” Zhong Qianqian’s eyes became bright. She agreed to it immediately.

Venia’s custom design!

Even though she was getting a ready-made one, a gown like this won’t be repeated nor mass-produced. It was one of a kind. She would surely be the prettiest one in the room when she wears it to the banquet.

Zhong Qianqian grabbed Jiang Shuwan’s hand excitedly. She could not wait to go to Venia’s shop.

Jiang Shuwan looked at the directory in her hand and said, “Venia’s at the center of the mall. Let’s get a dress for Nuannuan first. Don’t forget, Nuannuan’s the main character for Sunday’s big banquet.”

“Ah, right! Nuannuan, let’s go. We’ll go pick a gown out for you first.”

After she said that, Zhong Qianqian wanted to grab Zhong Nuannuan’s arm, but Zhong Nuannuan managed to dodge before she could grab on.

Knowing that Zhong Nuannuan was still angry at her because of her pettiness, Zhong Qianqian did not take her actions to heart.

The perimeter of Tianheng Holdings was surrounded by international third-tier brands.

Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian immediately walked toward the cheapest and most inconspicuous shop, taking the silent Zhong Nuannuan along with them.

“My God, Nuannuan, look at this. I think it’ll look amazing on you.”

Zhong Nuannuan was speechless after looking at the gown Zhong Qianqian picked out for her.

Was that even a gown? It was just a normal dress!

It was a yellow knee-length dress that was designed to look similar to the Hanbok, a traditional Korean dress. There was a yellow ribbon with red designs that went over the chest, and below it were two longer strands of ribbon.

Jiang Shuwan walked over and looked at the dress from top to bottom. She pretended that she accidentally saw the price. After spotting the price tag, she grinned. “Aiya, this looks so beautiful. Nuannuan, this color goes so well with your skin tone.”

She said to the store assistant, “Choose one that’s my daughter’s size.”

“Yes, madam.”

The store assistant quickly looked for one that suited Zhong Nuannuan. When she was about to hand the dress to Zhong Nuannuan, Jiang Shuwan snatched the dress and removed the price tag.

“My daughter has sensitive skin. I have to get rid of the tag so that it won’t cause her any irritation.”

“Madam, you can’t remove this. If it’s removed…”

“I can immediately tell that this dress is the perfect fit for my daughter. What’s wrong? Do you think we can’t afford it?”

The shop assistant shook her hands. “No, Madam. I didn’t mean that. Since you’ve already made the decision to buy this dress, then of course you can remove the tag.”

Jiang Shuwan glared at the store assistant before turning to look at Nuannuan and said with a grin, “Nuannuan, go and try it on.”

“Why do I need to try it on since you’ve already bought it?”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 14 of 21  
Chapter 53: Biased

“Of course you have to try it on. If it doesn’t suit you, I can buy you another one. You don’t have to be so courteous toward me. Go on.”

“Nuannuan, wear it out and let me see.”

Zhong Nuannuan rolled her eyes. Initially, she had wanted to stay in the dressing room for a while and not try it on, but now she did not have a choice.

The dress did not even have a waistline.

It reached below the thigh and did not cover the ankle, but it did cover the places that needed to be covered up.

The dress was obviously designed for fat and flat-chested girls, or maybe even pregnant women. One thing was for sure, and that was it did not suit her one bit. However, her mother actually thought that it would look good on her.

Zhong Nuannuan took out an inconspicuous item that looked like a USB and scanned the QR code on the dress. The brand of the dress, designer, purchase price, incoming quantity per model, and even the shipping price were all displayed on the screen.

Price: 2370!

Zhong Nuannuan was showered with praises when she came out of the dressing room wearing the dress.

“You’re so beautiful! I knew you would look even more beautiful after donning on some new clothes. My daughter is so beautiful!”

“Nuannuan, I made the right choice, no? I told you this dress would go well with your skin tone.”

“Nuannuan, this dress is made for you. Not only does it fit your body perfectly, but it also complements your fair skin tone!” Jiang Shuwan was so happy that Zhong Nuannuan was able to make a 2000 dollar dress look like it was worth 20,000 dollars. Her task was basically done.

“Miss, you’re so pretty.”

The store assistant praised earnestly.

Zhong Nuannuan did have a nice body after all. She was 170cm tall and had curves in all the right places. There was not a part of her body that was not perfect. Even if she were to wear a sack instead of clothes, she would still be able to make it stylish.

With everyone’s praises, Zhong Nuannuan could only smile lightly. Even though she was smiling on the outside, she was screaming MMP on the inside. (t/n: Chinese equivalent of WTF).

At the end of the day, it all came down to the fact that the dress was cheap.

The dress was so ugly, but they were showering her with a bunch of praises.

“Store assistant, wrap up this dress for me.”

“Alright, madam.”

“Mom, should we go get my gown now that we’ve already gotten Nuannuan’s?”Visit website our Listnovel.com

“Let’s go!” Jiang Shuwan pinched Zhong Qianqian’s cheek adoringly. When she realized that Zhong Nuannuan was still next to her, she immediately reached out for her hand and said, “Let’s go, Nuannuan. Let’s go shop for your sister’s gown.”

“Alright.” Zhong Nuannuan answered and nonchalantly removed her hand from Jiang Shuwan’s grip.

When Jiang Shuwan noticed this, she suddenly realized something and chuckled. “Nuannuan, what is it? Do you not like the dress we got for you? If you don’t like it, I’ll buy you something else.”

Even though Jiang Shuwan sounded genuine, there was a look of annoyance on her face.

To Zhong Nuannuan, she did not care about a mere dress. After being insulted by Jiang Shuwan though, she just wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

“Mom, you’re so biased. This weekend’s banquet is for me and not sis. Yet, you’re buying her a 1 million dollar dress when you only spent 2000 dollars on me.”

After listening to Zhong Nuannuan, Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian’s faces froze.

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 15 of 21  
Chapter 54: Nasty Mother and Daughter

They did not stop themselves from talking about Venia’s customized gowns in front of Zhong Nuanuan because they figured that she was a country bumpkin who would not be able to understand what they were talking about.

Jiang Shuwan even ripped the price tag from Zhong Nuannuan’s dress before it reached her hands.

It was only then Zhong Qianqian and Jiang Shuwan realized that not only did Zhong Nuannuan understood what Venia and its customization services were, but she also saw the price of the dress.

When did she even have the chance to see it?

Jiang Shuwan felt like she was being shamed.

If Zhong Kuijun found out about this, he would definitely scold her.

“What did you just say? Why are you saying it like I’m abusing you? The dress you were wearing just now really did look good on you. Plus, it goes with your skin tone. That’s why I bought it for you. I never said that I’ll only buy you one. I never told you to wear that dress to the banquet either.”

Jiang Shuwan’s words carried two meanings. However, Zhong Nuannuan grabbed Jiang Shuwan’s arm and said, “I knew you were the best. There was no way you would buy a 2000 dollar dress for the main character of the banquet and buy a 1 million dollar gown for the side character. Mom, I won’t ask for much. If you’re getting a 1 million dollar gown for big sis, then I would only ask that you get me one that costs 2 million. I’ve never worn such an expensive dress before. I’m sure all eyes will be on me during the banquet.”

The corners of Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian’s lips twitched. They wanted so badly to hit this country bumpkin.

After Zhong Nuannuan’s comments, Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian lost all interest to shop. They were both in a bad mood as they made their way to Venia.

The shop was located at the center of Tianheng Holdings. The whole outlet was designed to mimic a small castle.

“Nuannuan, this is Qianqian’s favorite brand. It’s a little too mature for you, so I don’t think the gowns here will suit you. I’ll shop with your sis first and then I’ll shop for other dresses with you after we buy hers.”

After setting foot in Venia, Jiang Shuwan started making comments even before looking around. Since it was an international first-tier brand, she did not want to buy something here for Zhong Nuannuan. She would just tell her that she had run out of money after buying Qianqian’s gown.

However, Zhong Nuannuan was displaying the spoiled traits of a youngest child. “I like whatever my big sister likes. We’re sisters after all!”

Jiang Shuwan: …

Zhong Qianqian: …

They were sisters now? What about the time when they were fighting over a man? Weren’t they sisters then?

I wanted to strangle her. What should I do?

“Hey, aren’t you Shuwan? Are you buying a gown for Qianqian?”

When Zhong Nuannuan lifted her head, she saw her mother’s best friend Lin Xin.

She was standing right there, but Lin Xin pretended not to see her as if she was blind. She swaggered next to Zhong Qianqian. “I didn’t see Qianqian for a whole month. Have you gotten thinner? Your diet works so well!”

Lin Xin’s daughter, Ye Mengxi, had always beaten her for the title of the prettiest girl in school. This was enough reason for Zhong Qianqian to hate both their guts. When confronted with Lin Xin’s greetings, however, she smiled generously. “Hello, Aunty Lin.”

Jiang Shuwan smiled. “The banquet’s this weekend, no? That’s why I brought Qianqian and Nuannuan here to buy new gowns.”

Lin Xin glanced at Zhong Nuannuan before continuing to ignore her. She looked at Jiang Shuwan and asked, “Zhong Nuannuan killed Zhou Jinhui. That’s a fact. How did you manage to get her out of prison?”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 16 of 21  
Chapter 55: Face Smacking

“What other choice do we have? When this child got incarcerated, we could only sit and wallow in our misery at home. In the end, it was Chi Yang who came up with the idea.”

“Chi Yang? That young man from the military base that old man Zhong wanted to introduce to Qianqian? The one with a higher rank than old man Zhong even though he’s only 26?”

“Sigh, stop talking. Chi Yang is Nuannuan’s fiancé now.”

Through this conversation, they were indirectly saying that not only was she the one who had murdered Zhou Jinhui, but she was also the woman who had snatched her own sister’s boyfriend. The thing Zhong Nuannuan could not tolerate was that they were referring to Chi Yang as though he were someone who acted freely by abusing his power.

“Shuwan, I didn’t mean to say this, but we’ve been friends for so long. Even if some of the things I say are a bit harsh, it is for your own good.

“Nuannuan was kidnapped when she was small, and during this whole time, she grew up in the countryside. It is one thing that she does not have the temperament of a socialite, but as a mother, how can you let her steal her own sister’s boyfriend? This is too disgusting.

“She stole her sister’s boyfriend at home, and she snatched the title of the prettiest girl in school from Lil Xi. This was all fine, but I heard that she’s been going around flirting with other boys, especially the seniors in the undergraduate course. She has been amorous with a lot of boys.

“Shu Wan, you carried her in your belly for 10 months, so how could you just leave her be after she had suffered in the countryside for so long? You’re just harming her!”

Jiang Shuwan looked at Zhong Nuannuan. She was surprised. “Nuannuan, are you still flirting with other boys in school?”

“Still? Mom, when you said ‘still’, you’re indirectly supporting Aunty Lin’s slander. You’re also agreeing that I snatched sis’s boyfriend!”

After hearing Zhong Nuannuan’s quibble, Lin Xin was unhappy. “What do you mean by slander? I’m telling the truth, okay? In our circle, who amongst us doesn’t know that you stole your sister’s boyfriend?”

“Chi Yang is my fiance. We’re in love. After feeling so strongly for each other, Chi Yang drafted a wedding report for the military base. What does my sister have to do with this? What do you mean by me stealing my sister’s boyfriend? Aunty Lin, please don’t just spout nonsense like this to ruin one’s name and reputation.”

After hearing Zhong Nuannuan’s reply, Lin Xin was furious. She smirked coldly. “You’re truly from the countryside. What a sharp tongue—you’re able to lie through your teeth.”

“It looks like Aunty Lin has a lot of misconstrued preconceptions about me. Aunty Lin is my mother’s best friend, and you already have such deep misunderstandings of me, so, what more of other people?”

“If you know other people have bad opinions of you, you should change. Don’t use that slutty face to flirt with other men. It’s important to behave with dignity.”

Zhong Nuannuan smiled lightly. “It looks like everyone has misunderstood me. What a coincidence the banquet is this weekend, since it looks like I have to clarify the situation between me and Chi Yang, the situation between Chi Yang and sis, the situation between me and Zhou Jinhui, and also the situation between Zhou Jinhui and sis to everyone. This is so that everyone will stop misunderstanding me.”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 17 of 21  
Chapter 56: Still Face Smacking

Jiang Shuwan remained quiet by one side. After Zhong Nuannuan threatened her good friend, she finally explained to her, “Lin Xin, there are some misunderstandings regarding this. It’s just as Nuannuan had said, nothing is going on between Chi Yang and Qianqian. Nuannuan never stole her sister’s boyfriend. Initially, her father only wanted to introduce Qianqian to Chi Yang, but, in the process, Chi Yang unexpectedly fell for Nuannuan.

“Furthermore, the court has already come out with a verdict regarding Zhou Jinhui’s death. He suffered from epilepsy, and when he fell, it was because of his condition. His family even admitted this.”

Zhong Nuannuan lifted the corner of her lips in satisfaction. Her eyes were glistening as she stared at Lin Xin provocatively. Her face made it seem as though she was poised to attack at any moment; she looked like an elf under the moonlight from every angle.

“Did you hear that, Aunty Lin? That’s the truth. The final verdict of the court was to clear my name and acquit me. Yet, you’re insisting that I killed Zhou Jinhui. If this isn’t slander, what is it?”

“You…”

“Moreover, Chi Yang is my fiancé. It is right and proper for him to help me discover the truth and clear my name. He’s a soldier, and to protect the country and its people, he took part in hundreds of battles before he turned 26. He has all kinds of scars and wounds on his body, and used his life and passion to gain success. I won’t let anyone question or slander him.

Aunty Lin, since you’re my mom’s friend, I won’t look into this. But if I hear you slandering and defaming my fiancé again, I will lodge a complaint to the military court. If you suspect my fiance, then we should just let the military court decide if he’s innocent or not. However, if you lose that case, prepare yourself, Aunty Lin. I’m afraid you won’t be able to come to such a luxurious place to buy clothes again.”

Lin Xin’s face became red and then turned pale from Zhong Nuannuan’s words, but she could not find the words to retort. She almost started bleeding from biting her tongue so hard.Visit website our Listnovel.com

“Nuannuan, my mom said this because she cares. You’re Aunty Jiang’s daughter after all. My mom doesn’t want her best friend’s daughter to become a bad apple. Like the idiom says, correct mistakes if you have committed them and guard against them if you have not. How can you treat my mother so acrimoniously?”

Lin Xin’s daughter was also one of the beauty queens in Zhong Nuannuan and Zhong Qianqian’s school. Oh, more like ex-beauty queen. Ye Meng Xi spoke up and began to talk some sense into Zhong Nuannuan while maintaining the image of an elegant noblewoman who had been wronged.

Zhong Nuannuan smiled and replied, “Oh, then I have to ask you this. In the school forum, the ex-beauty queen of Ye University was caught looking at the most handsome boy in school, Leng Qirui, with hearts in her eyes. She even gave him a love letter. However, behind his back, she held hands with the young master of Tianke Video and hugged the young master of Changyang Technology. There’s also a picture of her kissing the young master of Xiaolong Real Estate. Are all those fake?

“Even though I have no idea who defamed me behind my back and claimed that I was amorous with a lot of boys at school, no matter how soiled my name is, at least I never got caught. I was never photographed doing despicable things that would disgrace my family name!”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 18 of 21  
Chapter 57: A Smack in the Face Again

“Auntie Li, I’m sure you don’t know about Ye Mengxi’s secret that was exposed in the school forum. She was so young, and yet she was so naughty. She even learned how to flirt with multiple men at the same time from those horrible women. It’s hard carrying a child for 10 months, right? Well, she’s your daughter, so how could you let her learn to be so despicable? You should lecture her properly. Tell her not to use that slutty face to flirt with other men. It’s important to behave with dignity.”

Zhong Nuannuan said what was on her mind and sarcastically repeated what Lin Xin had said to her without missing a word.

Lin Xin had always been arrogant. All of the upper-class women would smile and greet her whenever they saw her, but now, she was being slapped in the face. Feeling frustrated, Lin Xin raised her voice a few octaves. “What the hell are you saying? Do you think I can’t also sue you for slander? Do you think that you’re the only one with an education? My husband is the chairman of the board. If you continue spewing bullsh*t, I’ll ask him to expel you!”

“Aunty Lin, I’m saying this because I care. Ye Mengxi is the daughter of my mom’s best friend after all. I don’t want to see the daughter of my mom’s best friend becoming a bad apple. Like the idiom says, correct mistakes if you have committed them and guard against them if you have not. How can you treat me so acrimoniously? You even want to get the chairman of the board involved in this. Could it be that you want to use the public office to avenge private wrongs? Would the chairman agree to this?”

Again, Zhong Nuannuan repeated what Ye Mengxi had said back to her.

If slander means that you care, then enjoy a taste of your own medicine.

Lin Xin’s chest was heaving from Zhong Nuannuan’s words. Her usual aristocratic demeanor had disappeared. “You b*tch, you have such a smart mouth. Let me give you a piece of advice, behind an able man are other able men. No one can avoid wetting their shoes if they are always walking along the riverbank.”

Zhong Nuannuan chuckled coldly. “What a lady. There are only course words coming out from your mouth. There’s no difference between you and those uncultured women in the countryside. So, don’t pretend like you’re better than everyone else. You’re just using your position to bully others. Let me give you a piece of advice, don’t be so unkind to other people, you have to learn to be a docile woman. No one can avoid wetting their shoes if they are always walking along the riverbank. In the end, not only will you not be able to seduce any man, but your man will be easily seduced by other women.”

Lin Xin kept on saying that her husband was on the school board, but perhaps she was unaware that her husband was already having an affair with her own sister.

Lin Xin and Ye Mengxi’s faces were red after hearing Zhong Nuannua’s scathing words. They were speechless. It was so difficult to hold in their anger that tears even fell from Ye Mengxi’s eyes out of frustration.

Jiang Shuwan was astonished. She did not understand why there was such a big change in Zhong Nuannuan after being in prison for only a month.

Before this, she would just ignore it when people were talking bad about her. How did she become such a smart mouth after one month in prison?

“Lin Xin, don’t be mad. Nuannuan…”

“Hmph!” Lin Xin scoffed and pulled Ye Mengxi away.

“Lil Xi, let’s go. Aunty Jiang is unavailable as she brought something shameful along with her today. Let’s just shop on our own.”

“Okay.”

The enraged mother and daughter refused to listen to Jiang Shuwan’s explanation as they turned around and left. However, they did not exit Venia as they instead walked upstairs.

“Nuannuan, you fought with Aunty Lin, so it’s not appropriate to go upstairs right now. Why don’t you wait here, I’ll go upstairs and look around with Mom. We’ll come down after seeing if there’s anything suitable.”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 19 of 21  
Chapter 58: Dispute

Zhong Qianqian did not want Zhong Nuannuan to use her mom’s money.

They bought her a two-thousand-dollar dress just now, which Zhong Qianqian thought was already extremely excessive for a country bumpkin like her.

However…

“No! This is sis’s favorite brand. Although I don’t understand, I know that I won’t go wrong if I buy the same thing as sis. Moreover, mom said that I am the young miss of the Zhong Family. I am a noble debutante. So, I want a dress that costs millions to match my identity. As a debutante, I don’t want what’s best, only what’s most expensive!”

Jiang Shuwan, “…”

Zhong Qianqian, “…”

Both of their faces were extremely dark at this point.

The most expensive nightgown Zong Qianqian owned cost 700 thousand dollars, and the rest cost tens of thousands or hundreds of thousands. Jiang Shuwan only agreed to buy her the ones that cost a million after she had been wronged multiple times.

Even though they had shares in the Cloud Group, the money was all in Zhong Kuijun’s hands. Their annual allowance was capped at two million. In the past, a one-million-dollar dress was impossible.

However, she finally had the opportunity to buy it, but Zhong Nuannuan kept on interrupting shamelessly. This was so heartbreaking.

If she really wanted to buy it too, then its value would be lowered.

How despicable!

Zhong Nuannuan did not care how Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian feel. In short, if they were unhappy, then she would be happy.

When they got upstairs, everyone’s gazes were captivated by a present that was placed in the middle of the shop.

It was a long ombre blue dress, with the skirt the color of mercury. Under the moonlight, it looked like a pool of mercury had spilled on the floor. The workmanship around the waist was delicate with silver patterns etched on it. From top to bottom, it looked like something from medieval European courts, such that one would be reluctant to divert their gaze away from it.

“Mom, I want this dress.”

“Mom, I also want this dress.”

Although Lin Xin and Jiang Shuwan were best friends, Ye Mengxi and Zhong Qianqian were not friends. This caused some slight tension to form in Lin Xin and Jiang Shuwan’s relationship.

Now, both of the girls had their eyes on this dress. Lin Xin and Jiang Shuwan’s best friend status was being challenged.

“Shuwan, look at Qianqian. Even though she lost some weight, I’m afraid it will be difficult for her to wear this dress. Why don’t you let Lil Xi have this dress instead? Lil Xi is thin, she can wear this.”

Jiang Shuwan’s expression changed when she heard this. “What do you mean by that? Are you saying that Qianqian won’t be able to wear this? Why don’t we settle it this way? Let Qianqian try it on. If she can wear it, then it’s ours.”Visit website our Listnovel.com

Lin Xin’s expression changed too. “What’s the point of that, Shuwan? Even if Qianqian can wear it, it will barely be satisfactory. This nightgown must be expensive, why don’t you just get something that fits her? Look at Lil Xi, I know this nightgown will suit her with just one look”

“Lin Xin, I’ll be frank with you, so don’t be mad at me. Lil Xi is indeed very pretty, but aside from that face, the other parts of her body have not yet fully developed. Look at this dress. It’s so thin and fitting, I’m sure she won’t be able to support it, especially around the chest area. If she wears this, I’m afraid her entire belly will show.”

Lin Xin and Ye Mengxi’s face darkened. They had been angered by Zhong Nuannuan just now, and now Jiang Shuwan was attacking them indirectly. Lin Xin’s face contorted into an ugly shape, and she retorted, “It’s better than the nightgown bursting open!”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 20 of 21  
Chapter 59: Haute Couture Nightgown

Jiang Shuwan did not want to ruin her relationship with Lin Xin. She immediately said to the shop assistant, “Wrap this nightgown for me.”

“I saw this first. First come, first served. You should sell it to me first.”

“You didn’t pay yet, what do you mean ‘first come, first served’?” Jiang Shuwan did not want to let her have it.

The shop assistant did not have a chance to say anything during their dispute. Thankfully, the store manager heard their commotion and hurried upstairs.

When she was about to ask what happened, she saw Zhong Nuannuan, who was standing behind the four women.

The store manager’s eyes went wide as her mouth hung agape. Just as she was about to say something, she saw Zhong Nuannuan shaking her head at her.

The store manager understood Zhong Nuannuan’s hint. She lifted the corner of her lips in a professional yet sweet-tempered smile and asked, “Madams, I am the store manager of Venia. What happened? Do you need me to resolve this for you?”

Lin Xin asked hurriedly, “Store manager? You’re here just in time! I saw this nightgown first, and I want to buy it, but she suddenly came up and said that she wants to buy it too. Your nightgowns are all custom made and are one in a million. Don’t you think she’s making something out of nothing?”

“Lin Xin, you didn’t make a reservation for this dress. You haven’t even paid. You can’t stop me from paying as I was the first one to offer to pay. So, store manager, who should get this dress?”

The store manager pointed at the blue nightgown and asked, “Madams, do you mean this?”

“Yes.” Lin Xin and Jiang Shuwan said in unison.

Ye Mengxi and Zhong Qianqian glared at each other. The fire in their eyes would make Hell look chilly.

“I’m sorry, this dress was booked three months ago. This dress was made personally by the CEO cum Head Designer of Venia, Mr. Venia, according to their measurements. It has already been paid for too. I’m sorry I can’t sell this to you.”

After hearing that the nightgown was designed by Venia, Lin Xin and Jiang Shuwan gave up in embarrassment.

“How much is this nightgown?”

Zhong Qianqian’s eyes were glued on this dress. This was the prettiest dress she had ever seen.

The design was simple yet stylish. At a glance, it looked elegant and fancy. What did lavish yet low profile mean? It meant this dress.

“This nightgown is 7.5 million.”

Jiang Shuwan and Lin Xin were glad after hearing that. Thankfully, it had been paid for by someone else. It would be too embarrassing if they were about to pay but could not fork out the money.

After Zhong Qianqian and Ye Mengxi heard the price, they became jealous of the woman who was able to have a man spend so much money on her.

“It’s been three weeks. Why didn’t he come and take it?” Doubts arose in Ye Mengxi’s heart.

The store manager smiled. “I am not sure about that. I just know that this man custom made this nightgown for his beloved fiancé. It’s for their engagement party.”

“Who is this man?” Zhong Qianqian felt that if she could ever find a man like that, it would not be very hard for her to give up Chi Yang.

“Yeah, we know all the famous people in Jiang District. Who booked this?” Ye Mengxi and Zhong Qianqian shared the same thought.

He spent so much on a woman, yet the nightgown had been kept here for so long. Perhaps something went wrong with their engagement.

If they knew who that person was, they could get to know him through family connections.

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Page 21 of 21  
Chapter 60: The Chairman Is Here

This piqued Jiang Shuwan and Lin Xin’s interests as well.

If he could spend 7.5 million to custom make a gown for his girlfriend, he must not be just some regular rich man.

The store manager smiled gently. “I’m sorry, the identity of our buyer is private and confidential. I can’t tell you.”

Everyone pouted. They had no choice but to stop thinking about it.

“If everyone wants to buy nightgowns, then we have some ready-made ones here. They are all one in a million.”

The store manager led them to the custom goods area. Since Venia was a top-tier international, the quality of their products was far from poor.

However, as they looked at the other basic ready-made items after looking at that haute couture dress, they felt that none of the designs could compare. Moreover, they cost hundreds of thousands, some even over a million, it was not worth the money at all.

Everyone felt like they were looking at street stall commodities while browsing the display on the loft.

“Sis, what’s the price range you are looking at?”

Zhong Qianqian was feeling upset, but after hearing Zhong Nuannuan’s words, she felt even more upset.

She smiled. “I don’t like the nightgowns here, so I don’t want it anymore. Didn’t you say that you’ll get anything that I get? Let’s go to another shop.”

Zhong Nuannuan looked unhappy. She was soon led away by Jiang Shuwan.

“Be careful on your way out. Come again next time.”

When Jiang Shuwan and the girls left the store, the store manager called for all of the staff. They abandoned the other customers and stood uniformly at the door before bowing 90 degrees at Jiang Shuwan.

After they turned the corner, Zhong Qianqian finally felt like she had enjoyed enough of the enthusiastic gaze from the store manager. Zhong Qianqian lectured in satisfaction, “Nuannuan, did you see that? The service from branded stores is indeed different. So, we all have to work hard and fight to be a respected aristocrat. Only then will you be treated with respect and manners when you go out in public. If you don’t believe me, come here next time yourself. I’m sure they won’t send you off so courteously.”

Zhong Nuannuan smiled. She did not reply to Zhong Qianqian’s comments.Visit website our Listnovel.com

After Lin Xin and Ye Mengxi walked around that shop, they left because they did not see anything that interested them. Their standards had gone up after seeing that dress.

“Please be careful on your way out.”

A store assistant bowed slightly and saw them out the door.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you guys? Why did your store manager bring the whole crew to bow 90 degrees at them when they left, but now it’s only you when we leave? Are you discriminating against your customers? Didn’t they not buy anything too?”

The corner of the store assistant’s lips lifted into a smile as she said, “It was the store manager who brought everyone to send the customers off. I am just a mere store assistant, so I’m not sure why she did that. Madam, we have so many customers to serve… If you have any dissatisfactions, why don’t I ask for more store assistants to send you off?”

“Never mind, there’s no need!”

Lin Xin was unhappy with the difference in treatment. However, the store assistant’s explanation was reasonable. She could not ask the entirety of Venia to come and send her off just because she was a customer, right?

It would be fine if she was a super VIP, but she was not.

In short, it was that store manager who was senseless. Did she really think Jiang Shuwan was some aristocrat? She was just a nouveau riche who got her wealth in the past ten years.

Meanwhile, the store manager who she had just thought of as senseless was excitedly making a phone call in the store manager room on the third floor.

“Yes, I saw her. It was the chairman!”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.


	7. 7

Chapter 61: The General Manager of Tianheng Holdings  
“…I’m not mistaken, I tell you! I attended the video conference—the chairman is so youthful and beautiful, how could I possibly be mistaken? It’s only that she’s somehow grown even lovelier! I could never mix her appearance up with anyone else, believe me! If not, how could the chairman possibly wink at me when I wanted to speak? …That, I’m not sure of. From the way things looked, that lady seemed to be the chairman’s mother; both of them resemble each other like two peas in a pod. General Manager, does the chairman not have a good relationship with her mother? From what I observed of her mother’s dressing and appearance, she doesn’t seem like a rich woman at all! …Yes! …Yes! …I admit I’m in the wrong; in future, I won’t discuss the chairman behind her back like this anymore.”

Zhong Nuannuan followed Jian Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian in Tianheng Holdings as they hung out together. On the road, quite a few English-style noble carriages made a sudden appearance.

As Jian Shuwan escorted Zhong Nuannuan and Zhong Qianqian out of yet another branded store, a car came to a stop not too far from them.

A foreigner hurried towards them, surrounded by a cluster of people.

“Good day Madam. I’m the General Manager of Tianheng Holdings. My name is Aiden.”

One look at this tall, handsome foreigner in front of her—190cm tall, all told—and Jiang Shuwan involuntarily blushed, looking extremely flattered.

She forced herself to give a faint, appropriate smile, greeting him in return. “Good day, Mr. Aiden. Is anything the matter?”

“It’s like this, Madam. Tianheng Holdings has only been established in Jiangzhou for less than half a month. In order to make sure we provide perfect service, I would like to accompany you today while you shop in Tianheng Holdings. If you have any dissatisfaction regarding anything at all about the company, please don’t hesitate to let me know, and we will do our very best to improve.”

Zhong Qianqian looked at the handsome foreigner and immediately turned scarlet.

So this was the General Manager of Tianheng Holdings!

At last, she had seen this Adonis of General Managers from Tianheng Holdings!

Tianheng Holdings was originally an extremely strong multinational group that had expanded its market into Camino from overseas. If this Aiden fellow was already District General Manager at such a young age, he was undoubtedly someone of influence!

Zhong Qianqian gave a little chuckle. “Aiden, out of all the many customers here today, may I ask why you choose to accompany us?”

Aiden gave a warm, gentlemanly smile; his reply would have brazenly charmed the birds off the trees in its sincerity. “I was passing by just now, and this high-class lady chaperoning two elegant young women caught my attention. There were no men accompanying them, so I decided to be bold and come over. Beautiful ladies, might I have the distinct pleasure of carrying your shopping bags for you?”

Zhong Qianqian was completely charmed by Aiden’s extremely favorable attitude. “Heehee, of course. You’re welcome to come with us!”

“How may I address you, Madam?”

“My surname is Jiang. This is my daughter Zhong Qianqian and this is Nuannuan.”

“Both of them are your daughters?”

“Yes, they are.”

“Madam Jiang really is fortunate to have two such beautiful daughters.”

Such praise from Aiden made Zhong Qianqian blush all over again.

“Ms. Nuannuan, may I be of service to you?”

Aiden had noticed the bag that Zhong Nuannuan was carrying; he gallantly held out his hand.

Zhong Nuannuan glanced at him and put her bag into his outstretched hand without a word.

Such an ungracious display on Zhong Nuannuan’s part made Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian’s expressions turn black with disapproval. This was such a disgrace to them!

“Nuannuan, where are your manners? Mr. Aiden is the General Manager of Tianheng Holdings—we’re so fortunate that he’s able to accompany us on our shopping, and you can’t even say thank you?”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Chapter 62: Haute Couture Placed Aside  
“It’s alright, I can tell that Miss Nuannuan is a straightforward person. I like that, hahahaha…”

The moment Aiden finished his sentence, Zhong Qianqian’s expression darkened even more.

She felt that no matter where she went, as long as Zhong Nuannuan was present, men would only have eyes for the latter.

“Alright, let’s go check out the next shop. Aiden, since you’re the General Manager of Tianheng Holdings, I’m sure you have insight on the bestselling products of each brand here?”

“Tianheng Holdings has a total of 75 malls around the world, and each mall is filled with different stores; the same goes for each brand’s bestselling product as it differs according to the preferences of people in different countries. I’m from headquarters, so I’m still not very familiar with the bestselling products of each brand here. However, my subordinate here, Mr. Wu Jingcheng, the General Manager of Jiang District’s Tianheng Holdings, is extremely familiar with the operations of the stores here. If Madam and my two Miss Zhongs don’t mind, I can help you with your shopping bags, while Mr. Wu can be your shopping guide. How does that sound?”

Once Wu Jingcheng heard his big boss’ suggestion of being a personal tour guide, he immediately straightened his back and perked up. “Hello, Madam Jiang, Miss Zhong, I’m the General Manager of Jiang District’s Tianheng Holdings. Happy to be at your service today.”

At this moment, Jiang Shuwen and Zhong Qianqian’s eyes widened in shock. Without even bothering about Wu Jingcheng’s presence beside them, they latched onto the few words that had just come out of Aiden’s mouth.

“You… you’re the General Manager of Tianheng Holdings’ headquarters?

Zhong Qianqian’s voice came out like a frog’s croak. Although she had wanted to portray her feminine and graceful ladylike temperament by speaking gently, her voice was betrayed by the excitement building up in her chest.

As for Wu Jingcheng, he was completely ignored by the mother and daughter duo.

It was just that Aiden’s position was so powerful. It was powerful to the point that they could no longer maintain their proper etiquette.

Aiden replied with a polite smile. “Our mall in Jiang District had just opened recently, so I’m only here temporarily to overlook things.”

“Then… How long are you planning to stay here?” Zhong Qianqian asked with a burning blush across her face.

“It’s still uncertain at the moment, but I’ll stay for some time if I get used to the customs and culture. Who knows, I might consider settling here permanently if I get too comfortable.”

His response seemed almost like a pass issued directly to Zhong Qianqian, causing her heart to flutter impatiently. After all, she had the personality of a proud peacock, so it was only natural for her to assume that Aiden was implying that he was keen on developing a relationship with her. If things worked out between them, Aiden would even stay and settle down with her.

“Real… Really?” Zhong Qianqian became tongue-tied amidst the excitement.

“Really.”

Aiden had deep, penetrating eyes that were so blue they seemed to be able to quench all the starlight in the universe, there was a sparkle to them so bright that one would find it impossible to break his gaze.

Aside from the narcissistic Zhong Qianqian, even passersby noticed that the Vice President of Tianheng Holdings, the very General Manager of Tianheng Holdings, was blatantly sending hints to a Chinese lady who was not exactly considered beautiful.

The General Manager always had countless beauties surrounding him. When did he become blind?

Just as Zhong Qianqian had immersed herself in her daydream, Aiden suddenly turned to Zhong Nuannuan, who was standing beside her. Unable to hide his flattery tone, he asked eagerly, “So, I was wondering if Miss Zhong had some time on her hand? I’m still new to this town and I don’t have any friends around. If you’re free, dare I ask if Miss Zhong would like to meet for tea?”

Zhong Qianqian, who was still in her dream, seemed to have suddenly been splashed with a large bucket of ice water, and her heart went cold.

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Chapter 63: His World Had Turned Upside Down  
So… The General Manager of Tianheng Holdings’ headquarters was making a pass on Zhong Nuannuan?

How could that be?

How was it possible?!

Seeing that Zhong Nuannuan did not respond, Jiang Shuwan quickly chimed in with a laugh.

“Of course, that sounds nice. You should know that both my daughters are still students though, so if you want to arrange something with them, you have to make sure it’s outside school hours!”

Aiden’s heart leaped in glee. “Of course! Academics is important! I can tell that Madam Jiang’s daughters are good students with good grades.”

“You’re too kind!” Jiang Shuwan replied with a courteous smile before turning her attention to Wu Jingcheng. “General Manager Wu, my Nuannuan was recently accused of murdering someone so she had just spent a whole month in prison. Now that she has been released, her fiancé has organized a banquet for her, which is why I have brought them out today to get them a dress. Many distinguished personalities will be attending my daughter’s banquet this weekend, so I’m having a major dilemma now as I have no idea what kind of dress to get her. Would you be so kind as to show us around, please?”

Jiang Shuwan had easily brought up Zhong Nuannuan’s fiancé and her time in prison for murder in a single sentence. Zhong Qianqian almost wanted to praise her mother’s quick wit.

Seeing the shocked expression on Aiden’s face, the mother and daughter were immediately satisfied.

“Mr. Aiden, are you alright?” Zhong Qianqian asked with concern. At this moment, she was focusing all her effort on Aiden, completely forgetting about Chi Yang’s existence.

Chi Yang was nothing more than a captain, whereas Aiden was already a General Manager of a top hundred international corporation. It was evident which one of their statuses was more distinguished.

Aiden finally recovered and muttered in shock. “In prison? Fiancé?”

Their big boss has gone to prison? For a month too? How did they not know about this?

Their big boss had a fiancé? When did this happen? Which rowdy man was it? Who dared to snatch away their brilliant and powerful big boss!

What the… D*mn!!!

Aiden’s mind was raging like a storm.

“Yeah! Sigh. He was a classmate of Nuannuan and had a crush on her too. When he found out that Nuannuan had a fiancé, he came to confront her. They had a little fight and amidst the pushing and shoving, the poor boy’s epilepsy was triggered and he died after falling down the stairs. His parents were adamant about our Nuannuan deliberately pushing him down the stairs, but what does it have to do with our Nuannuan? What do you think? He’s just unlucky! Now that Nuannuan had been released and her innocence has been proved, her fiancé wants to hold a special banquet for Nuannuan.”

“Then… Who is her fiancé?”

Aiden was no longer concerned about whether or not he was being pushy. He desperately wanted to know who this hero was… This wild man who had snatched their big boss away.

Zhong Qianqian was once again aggravated by how unrestrained Aiden was being as he asked about Zhong Nuannuan. “He’s just a soldier,” she answered in an extremely shrill and sharp voice.

On the other hand, Jiang Shuyan maintained an elegant and calm expression. “He’s a military officer. My future son-in-law is the youngest and most promising military officer in Camino. In fact, I have never seen a soldier who is more outstanding than my future son-in-law.”

Pa! The shopping bags fell to the ground.

Aiden turned to Zhong Nuannuan with a look of despair in his eyes.

A military officer!!!!!!

Their big boss was engaged to a military officer?!

What the f*ck…

Aiden felt as if his world had turned upside down.

She was indeed a big boss. Sure enough, nothing about her was normal!

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.

Chapter 64 - Serve  
Zhong Nuannuan was almost brought to tears just by looking at Aiden’s gaze at that moment. Thus, she turned to Jiang Shuwan and said, “Mother, let’s go, don’t we still have to get some new clothes? I’ll be sure to choose an expensive one today.”

After saying everything she could, Jiang Shuwan believed that Aiden would no longer be transfixed on Zhong Nuannuan anymore. With a satisfied smile, she took Zhong Nuannuan’s hand and pulled her daughter away as they walked in front, leaving the world behind to Aiden and Zhong Qianqian.

Along the way, both of them talked and laughed, and Zhong Nuannuan could sense genuine happiness radiating from Zhong Qianqian.

Proving to be a smooth talker, Aiden maintained a sweet conversation with Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian the entire time. Needless to say, the mother and daughter were particularly happy.

Not only did they praise him for his good Chinese, they complimented his good looks and humor as well.

With Aiden as their shopping guide, Jiang Shuwan bought Zhong Nuannuan a custom-made gown from an unknown brand that was worth almost 30 thousand. Then, she bought Zhong Qianqian a custom-made gown that cost nearly 70 thousand, all to look good in front of him.

At first, Aiden was upset when he noticed the price difference in both gowns, but when his big boss showed no signs of being unhappy, he pushed the unpleasant thought to the back of his mind and continued serving his big boss’s family.

Before leaving, Zhong Qianqian cast a reluctant look at Aiden and offered voluntarily, “Aiden, if you don’t mind, can you leave me your phone number? If I have anything I need the next time I visit Tianheng Holdings, I can always ask you. Or will that be inconvenient for you?”

“No, of course! Please feel free to always contact me!”

Aiden keyed in his number right away and watched as she saved his phone number in her contacts. Then, aside from saving Zhong Qianqian’s number, he also noted down Jiang Shuwan’s number. Finally, he turned to Zhong Nuannuan.

“I don’t have a phone.”

Zhong Nuannuan’s cold voice sent a chill down Aiden’s spine.

Big boss… did not look happy.

Cough, oh well. Big boss cared so much about her family, so big boss would surely be happy if they liked him.

With that in mind, Aiden turned his deep and charming blue eyes to Zhong Qianqian as he cast a penetrating gaze at her. “I have Weibo too, may I know if Miss Zhong uses it as well? If you do, we can add each other on the platform and keep in touch.”

At that time, WeChat had only just emerged and had yet to become a mainstream communication platform, hence most people were still using Weibo. Some of the young daughters from aristocratic families even had their own following, and those who lacked followers had easily bought numbers on the platform. Zhong Qianqian was exactly one of these cases.

“Yes, I do. Here, let me add you,” Zhong Qianqian replied excitedly, her mood completely cheering up from the earlier incident with Chi Yang.

Jiang Shuwan looked on with joy as Aiden added Zhong Qianqian’s Weibo account. Then, he escorted the mother and daughters to the parking lot.

As Zhong Nuannuan was about to get into the car, Aiden could no longer help himself, so he asked, “Miss Nuannuan, may I speak to you alone for a minute?”

“Mother, please wait for me.”

With that, Zhong Nuannuan closed the door, separating herself from Jiang Shuwan and Zhong Qianqian.

“Mother, Zhong Nuannuan is too much! She already has a fiancé, how dare she try to make a move on Aiden! She’s shameless!

Looking at the sight of Aiden and Zhong Nuannuan walking away side by side, Jiang Shuwan’s expression darkened as well.

“Hmph, she already has Chi Yang! How can she cross the line with other men?”

If you find any errors ( broken links, non-standard content, etc.. ), Please let us know < report chapter > so we can fix it as soon as possible.


End file.
